You Make It Real
by Shums
Summary: Life at Duke is not going to be as 'fresh' as Haley had hoped, Nathan just doesn't seem to leave her alone, Haley seems to think he hates her because she's friends with his half-brother, when it is so much deeper than that... Read & Review please x
1. Chapter 1

Haley James was one of a kind. She was the most blunt, down-to-earth yet surreal girl in Tree Hill. She wasn't at all like any of the other girls, her originality amazed Lucas, he never looked back and was ecstatic that she was his best friend.

They both were sitting on the grass, soaking in the sun on their last day in Tree hill, he watched her in amazement as she was trying to read an encyclopedia of a book and complete an exam paper for chemistry at the same time. He wasn't sure whether it was for pleasure or actually school work, knowing Haley it was probably more pleasure than business. He sat staring at her and thought of the first time they had met.

_**Flashback**_

"_Right Sweetie, mommy's got to go to work, so she's going to leave you here so you can make some new friends." Said Karen as she kissed Lucas on the forehead and ran a hand thorough his hair. _

_Lucas looked up at his mom with tearful eyes "But I don't wanna mama!"_

_Karen came down to her knees and looked her son straight in the eye "I know you don't, but you've got to start school soon, and mommy can't always look after you, she needs money to pay the bills."_

_Lucas sniffed and looked at her thoughtfully "O.K mama, but what if I get a job that way I won't have to go to school and you won't have to work all the time."_

_Karen threw her head back and forced out a laugh, she pulled Lucas into a hug and whispered, "Kiddo you're only 4 so act it," she chuckled "I love you." She smiled as tears started welling up._

"_I love you mama, but don't cry I won't be gone for long." Lucas blew his mother a kiss and Karen stood up glowing with pride as she took one last look at her son before she left._

_Lucas watched his mom from the window as she disappeared into the distance. He turned around and looked at all of the other kids, to one side of the room were some kids colouring, the other side there were some kids playing with toys and making dinosaur noises. Lucas looked towards the mini library and noticed a small blonde girl with pigtails frantically searching through all the books. He walked over to her and said "Whatcha doin'?" _

"_Gawd this library does not have one decent book, I mean c'mon what's a kid gotta do to get a decent book around here, I mean Elmer: The Story of a Patchwork Elephant, fidgety fish, smiley shark, each peach pear plum, c'mon they're just mocking our intelligence, I mean where are all the good books Moby dick, Great expectations, Pride and Prejudice, ya know the classics...what do they take us for, four year olds!?." She said blowing her fringe out of her eyes and catching her breath._

"_Erm...We are four year olds." Said Lucas looking at her in bewilderment._

"_Who are you?" She said standing up at brushing the dust of her skirt._

"_Lucas Scott... but you can call me Luke," he said putting out a hand and grinning. _

"_Hmmm...You're a boy." She said looking at him curiously._

"_I believe so." He said putting his hand down._

"_What are your intentions?" _

"_Huh!?"_

"_What do you want; it's so hard to find someone with intellect these days." She said shaking her head and huffing._

"_I...Nothing..."He said screwing up his face in confusion. _

"_My mama told me never to trust a boy, because they only want one thing." She said as she started walking around Lucas in circles._

"_What's that?" Lucas said following her with his eyes as she moved around._

"_Don't act like you don't know Lucas Scott!" She said folding her arms and staring him straight in the eye._

_Lucas shrugged "Ummm...books." _

"_Don't play dumb with me Scott, you want our lips but you can't take mine because I have made sure that mine are going to stay with me, I've seen you men try to take the lips off of women!"_

"_Lips?"_

"_Yes, then you try to take our hair, I've seen my daddy do it to my mama, obviously they didn't know I was there, but he tries to pull her hair off whilst he's pulling her lips off but my mama is a strong woman and she won't let him win!"_

"_Erm, I don't want your lips or your hair?" He said taking a step back "I just wanna be your friend." He said putting his hand back out to shake again._

"_Oh, well I guess that's ok," she said smiling and shaking his hand, "one more thing I'm your friend and I will never be your girlfriend, my lips are staying with me, promise you won't try to take them!?"_

"_I promise," said Lucas without hesitation._

"_Great, I'm Haley James… know where they stash the good books?!"_

_**End of Flashback **_

Lucas chuckled as he looked at Haley scribbling frantically; he'd never known someone who loved school so much.

"What's so funny Luke?" Haley said without looking up.

"I just was thinking about the first time we met, that was what, 14 years ago, you thought I was going to take your lips."

Haley looked up and forced out a laugh "Yeh, I think my mom still thinks that I believe that, Wow, such a long time ago!"

"So much has changed ay, I mean you're off to Duke, and I'm all the way in Princeton, there hours away!"

"I know but you are visiting in holidays, so there are no excuses, and we will always phone one another and you are going to stay with me for my first week anyway."

"I am."

"You are."

"Well seeing as though we discussed that thoroughly, forget the essay Haley James, it's our last day let's be adventurous."

"Don't you have a girl friend to do that kind of stuff with?" Haley said snatching her books back off him.

"Yeh, but she said she wanted to spend some time with her friends during the day, I get her for the evening." Luke said grinning smugly.

"Ew, Luke, too much info for my liking," she said closing her books.

"Hales," Luke said slowly, as he lay on the grass and put his hands under his head.

"What?" She said stuffing her books into her bag.

"You know, you haven't said bye to..."

"Luke, don't ruin it!"

"But..."

"Please." She said pulling the grass out in frustration.

Luke sat up "You know if this was Peyton and I, you wouldn't stop there."

"I know, but it's different, Daniel was different, he doesn't want to know me anymore"

"I'm sure he knows you would never hurt him on purpose, just go find him and explain, it's not like it was your fault..."

"I know but...."

"C'mon go find Daniel and sort it out..."

"But it's not like he's bothered, I mean I've tried calling him..."

"Hales, you've been avoiding each other like the plague."

"I guess."

"Yes, go find him...go!" Luke said dragging her up.

"Fine, but..."

"Haley James no excuses get your ass to Daniel NOW!"

"Fiiiine." Haley dragged herself around school trying to look for Daniel when she bumped into the person she was dreading the most.

"Come back for more have we."

"Uh!" Haley scoffed, "Who do you think you are? Why is it my life you want to destroy, can't you find anyone else's life to ruin, I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would love to waste their time with you, what makes you think I am the tiniest bit interested in you, your an obnoxious low life who is the world's most inconsiderate jackass EVER and yet you can't take a hint, stay away from me and Daniel. "

"Yeh, your right. The ladies love me what can I say, but you know you can't resist it either," He said walking closer towards her.

"Stay away from me." She said taking a few steps back and realising that there were no more steps to take as she was backed up against a wall.

He moved closer and put one hand on the wall leaning in on Haley "It looks as if you can't stay away from me though." He started stroking her hair with the other hand.

Haley looked at him in disgust.

"Nate," Haley recognised the voice and pushed Nathan away from her "Oh, didn't realise you were erm busy, I'll come back later," Daniel stormed off in the opposite direction as anger was bubbling up inside of him.

"No wait Daniel; it's not what it looks like." Haley said calling after him, she grabbed Nathan by the collar, looked him straight in the eye with spite and whispered "I hate you Nathan Scott!"

"Love you too baby, I'm guessing Danni boy has no idea it was me who sent him up to check on tutor girl and Jake making out in the library." He said winking and blowing a kiss.

"ARGHH!" Haley screamed as she pushed him away and ran after Daniel.

"DANIEL...DANIEL ... WAIT!" Haley said stopping to catch her breath as she grabbed him by the arm. "Listen please," she pleaded.

"What there's more, I think I've seen enough don't you, first Jake now Nathan, what's gotten into you, it's not like you at all, I'm guessing I must be getting boring."

"What! No! I'm sorry o.k., I'm sorry that you think I'm turning into this promiscuous girl, but I'm not, I care about you, I do, it's just Nathan has something against me, his life long mission seems to be to make my life a misery, and he wants to break us up, I promise you Jake kissed me and in case you hadn't noticed Nathan had me backed up against the wall." Haley looked up into his beautiful dark brown eyes and took him by arms. "I'm sorry, if you know me like you think you do, you'd know I wouldn't do this on purpose, I don't want it to end like this, I don't want it to end at all."

Daniel stared back into her mesmerising chocolate eyes and said "Do you love me?"

"What?" Haley said confused.

"It's simple do you love me?"

Haley stared at him wondering where all this was coming from "Of course."

"Then why don't you ever say it, I say it all the time, you never seem to, I love you Haley James."

"I know."

"See you can't even say it now," Daniel said forcing out a laugh.

"Where's all this coming from? I've been with you for two years, isn't that saying something."

"Haley, you've never let me all the way in, you always put up these barriers when it feels like I'm getting close to you."

Haley looked down in shame "But…"

"No. See you can't even say it now."

"You need me to say it to believe it."

"YES!" He said throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Daniel, what's gotten into you?" Haley whispered.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that all these new men have come along!"

"Dan…" She was cut off as Daniel grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, he moved back searching her tear filled eyes for an answer, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Haley; I can't go through this, not again." He walked off in the opposite direction leaving a broken hearted Haley feeling empty as her world came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last week of the summer holidays before Haley was to set off to Duke. She was with Lucas staring down at the passer bys from his mother's cafe's roof.

"Luke..."

"Hmm," he said trying to balance a basket ball on his finger.

"What if I find no friends?"

"What!?" he said dropping the ball.

"In Duke, what if no-one likes me?"

"Haley James, you're the most interesting yet weirdest person I know...." Haley picked the ball and aimed for his head. "In a good way, I swear," he said ducking.

"But, it's going to be different, I mean its college."

"Hales, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends and plus I'm coming with you for your first week, coz we start later, so I'll make sure you find a friend."

"Promise," Haley said sticking out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," he said locking his finger with hers and grinning.

"So Luke it's our last week in Tree Hill before we become college students let's do something... adventurous." She said smiling dangerously.

"Ohhh, like what? Read a dictionary." He said mockingly.

"I'll show you a dictionary," she said getting him into a headlock and rubbing his hair.

"Children, children, can we stop running around, we can hear you in the cafe jumping around like animals, it's like the roofs going to collapse." Karen said breaking the two up.

"Sorry, Karen, it was Luke I swear he started it." Haley said innocently.

"What...Mom, she's..."

Karen chuckled at the two, "I still can't believe you two are going to college, you act like you're still in kindergarten, now go do something fun, your scaring my customers downstairs," she said shooing them out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Haley were at the river court trying to come up with a list of things to do in their last week. "What about having a read-a-thon," said Haley trying to aim for the basking but missing shamefully.

Lucas caught the ball "Yeah, because it's not like you've read every book out there already...twice," he threw the ball in the basket without looking and scored "And that is how you do it James."

Haley grabbed the ball and screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to aim for the basket. "Fine, let's go climb a mountain then," She said missing again.

Lucas chuckled at her attempt, "Hales, this is Tree Hill, we have no mountains." He said shooting another basket.

"Well, let's hear your ideas then genius," She said attempting once more but failing.

"I don't know, there's not much to do in Tree Hill, I guess we could just catch a movie," he said shrugging.

"Oooh, look at you Mr. Adventurous, wanting to catch a movie," Haley said sarcastically. "Gawd, were we always this boring? There must be something we can do." She said missing the hoop by a mile, and sending it into the woods. "I'll get it," she said rolling her eyes.

Haley ran after the ball which seemed to disappear into the bushes and trees at the end of the river court, she pushed a couple of twigs and branches aside as she went deeper into the woods , scratching herself a couple of times, "Stupid ball, stupid tree, Ow!" Haley saw something round and orange and outstretched her hand to reach when she heard voices, she turned to her right and noticed a black sports car which looked awfully familiar, "Nathan," she whispered.

She looked up to see Nathan sitting on the car with some curly blonde girl in his lap, kissing each other vigorously. Haley stuck out her tongue in disgust, she squinted to take a closer look at the girl, and her mouth fell wide open. "PEYTON," she said louder than planned, the couple instantly broke away, and searched for the direction of the voice. Haley quickly turned and ran back out the way she came. She leant on her knees to catch her breath and looked up to see Lucas looking down at her confused. "Where's the ball?"

"Erm, I... I... couldn't find it." Haley said forcing the words out.

"Hales, are you OK?"

"Yeah, great, let's go catch that movie? I heard there's this really cool one about a vampire and he has like vampire teeth and he falls for a girl, who's a human and he doesn't kill her because he loves her which is really weird for a vampire...no..."

"Haley, your rambling what happened?"

"Erm, nothing, what made you think something happened, did I say something happened?"

"You didn't need to. Let me go and look for the ball."

"NO!" Haley screamed jumping in front of Lucas "You can't!"

Lucas looked raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because....because, there's a really big werewolf in the woods, I saw it!" She said without thinking.

"Haley, werewolf, its broad daylight?"

"Erm, I read about it in the paper it's a new bread, really dangerous!"

"Haley."

"Let's go..."

"But the ball..."

"C'mon, I'll buy you a new one." She said dragging him by his arm.

Haley woke up the next morning pacing her room her up and down "What do I do, what do I do, tell me what do I do!?" She said talking to a Sheryl Crow picture on the wall.

"I mean I can't tell him, he'll be heartbroken, maybe she was drunk, oh my God maybe Nathan blackmailed her!" She said clicking her fingers and pointing the picture. "Yeah you're right; she did look like she was enjoying it." Haley breathed out in frustration "I know, I'll go to Nathan's house and confront him and threaten him, no kill him, no talk to him, yeah I can do that be civil to Nathan Scott, we can discuss this like adults." She grabbed her jacket "thanks for that," she said smiling at the picture before she left.

Haley stood outside the door and reached for the bell, it looked like a palace compared to her house. Haley took a deep breath, the door swung open and a cocky looking Nathan opened the door whilst biting into an apple and texting on his phone.

"Can I help?" He said without looking up.

"Yes, you can." She said sternly.

Nathan looked up at the sound of this familiar yet unrecognisable voice and his face instantly broke into his usual arrogant grin. "Well, well, well I was wondering how long it would take you to come over, didn't expect it to be this quick."

"What?" Haley said looking at him like he was filth.

"Oh, sorry, please do come in," he said stepping aside and gesturing with his hand.

"You knew."

"Of course, you sound surprised, please come in, I'm home alone." He pulled Haley in and slammed the door behind her as he made his way to the living room, knowing that she'd follow.

"You're sick!" she said following him into his living room.

"It got you to my house, so I can't be that bad, want something to eat..."

"Listen here," she said pulling him towards her and grabbing him by the collar of his blue polo shirt which accentuated the colour of his piercing blue eyes.

"Maybe something to eat?" He said grinning smugly.

"I don't know what your problem is, but leave Lucas out of this; can't you just let us be?"

"Awww, I'm sorry I can't help it if his girlfriends not getting enough from him."

"Stay away from Peyton and Lucas, or I will make your life a living hell, understand." Haley said through gritted teeth.

Nathan pouted and put his hands around Haley's waist, "I think you'll find that I've beaten you to it."

"What do you want from me?" Haley said letting go of his collar.

He licked his lips and pulled her closer, Haley was breathing furiously and struggled to break free "What do you think?" He whispered.

Haley was bubbling with anger she pushed him up against the wall with all her might, "NOW LISTEN SCOTTY BOY, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP, YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM ME, AWAY FROM PEYTON AND THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCAS, UNDERSTAND!"

Nathan stared back blankly his lips curled up into his signature grin "You look sexy when you're angry."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? YOU STAY AWAY FROM US...I can't wait to leave this entire crap hole behind and start fresh at Duke." Haley said stepping back throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Duke?" Nathan repeated.

"Yes, somewhere you couldn't even get in your dreams...stop being such as ass and leave us alone, Luke's never done anything to hurt you so why are you out to get him?"

"Who said I'm out to get him?" Nathan said smugly.

"It's obvious isn't it, you can't handle the fact that your half-brother can hold a friendship longer than you can hold a conversation before breaking into physical contact. There is a school full of girls who would probably jump at the sound of your name, God knows why because your the world's most inconsiderate ass, but they do, so why is it that you found Peyton who happens to be Luke's girlfriend to mess with I don't know, Nathan you have a perfect little world here why do you have to bother us...."

"You really think a lot of yourself don't you James." Nathan said looking a little more serious than usual.

"Excuse me?"

"You think that you're the only one with problems, you think that my world is perfect, you think that I have no problems..."

"Duh, take a look around Nathan, you live in a palace, you have a butler, you drive a sports car which my dad's boss couldn't afford, you have a new girl by you side every day, yet it's the people who are close to Lucas that you want to mess with. You have things handed to you on a plate, your dad's the mayor for crying out loud , you get everything you want, you could probably buy your way into the world's top college if you wanted to..." She stopped to catch her breath.

"Get out." Nathan uttered through gritted teeth. Haley looked up into his eyes, she'd never seen him so full of malice, "I said get out." He repeated slowly pointing towards the door.

Haley's was breathing furiously, she turned and stormed out making sure she slammed the door as hard as possible on her way out.

Nathan slumped himself onto his sofa and put his head in his hands which were shaking with fury, "ARGH." he screamed kicking the vase off of the table.

Nathan's butler quickly rushed to the room "Is everything ok sir," said Jeffery standing in the doorway.

"She doesn't understand." Nathan whispered shaking his head.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite get that." Jeffery said stepping inside the room picking up the pieces of the broken vase.

Nathan looked up at him and screamed "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran up to his room slamming his door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was packing up some last minute things before her departure tomorrow. Luke offered to drive her to Duke and stay with her during freshers' week, she couldn't believe it was actually happening; the years just seemed to have flown by. She sat on her suitcase trying to get it to shut.

"People normally have suitcases full of clothes not books," called someone from her doorway.

"Oh, it's you." Said Haley is disappointment.

Peyton looked around the room nervously, "Erm your mom said to come straight up."

"Lucas's not here," Haley said still fighting with her suitcase "And neither is Nathan," she muttered quietly.

"I know, it's actually you I came to see," Peyton said shifting from one foot to another nervously.

Haley stood up and walked towards Peyton, "What? About Nathan, yes I know and no I won't tell Lucas, don't know why I'm not, oh wait maybe it's because for some stupid reason he really seems to care about you."

"Haley, it was a mistake and I promise it'll never happen again, it's just Nathan got inside my head and one thing led to another you know…"

"No I don't know Lucas is the best thing that ever happened to you and yet you seem to seek pleasure from the worst thing possible, who also happens to be his half brother!" She exclaimed.

"Haley, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt him on purpose, I just don't know how to tell him."

"Yeah, that must be the hard bit, I mean making out with the half-brother was the easy bit now the explaining, oh gosh my heart bleeds for you Peyton."

"It's not like you've never done anything to hurt Daniel." Peyton said getting annoyed with Haley's sarcasm.

Haley shot Peyton a dagger of a look, "For your information, Daniel and I are no longer together and secondly it was that jerk you decided to get off with who also seemed to ruin that relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton mumbled.

"Peyton, go find Luke and talk to him, I can't carrying on lying to him, if you don't tell him I eventually will, not that I want to, it's just I can't lie for you or to him for that matter."

"Thanks." Peyton said after a short pause.

"For what?"

"Not telling Luke," Peyton said looking down at her feet.

"Luke's a great guy, he doesn't deserve this, I just didn't tell him because I know that he's madly in love with you, just talk to him." Haley sighed.

Peyton smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Haley to fight with her suitcase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8 in the morning and Haley was running around trying to grab all her bags and get ready at the same time, whilst Lucas was continuously beeping his horn impatiently.

"Luke!" Haley shouted from her window.

"What?" He said sticking his head of his car window looking pissed.

"It's 8 in the morning; people are still asleep, make yourself useful, get your ass inside and help me with some bags." She said slamming the window shut.

"Jesus!" He said dragging himself out of his car and slamming his door shut.

"Haley," called her parents from downstairs, "we'd like a quick chat sweetie."

"NOW!" Haley screamed back, trying to brush her hair and pull her jeans on at the same time.

"Yes honey."

Haley quickly came downstairs said a quick hi to Lucas and told him the rest of her stuff was upstairs.

"Yes, you wanted to talk?"

"Haley-bop, take a seat."

"Erm O.K." She said baffled.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were clear on a couple of things..." Her parents started.

"Yes I know no drugs, no alcohol, no sex, no rock and roll, no getting pregnant, did I say no sex, I did didn't I, was that all?" She said getting up.

Her parents looked at one another in shock and turned back to her, they both burst out into hysterics. "Oh Jimmy, we've taught her well haven't we?" Said Lydia standing up pulling Haley into a hug.

"We sure have," Jimmy said ruffling her hair and hugging the two of them, so Haley was squeezed in between.

"O.K... can't breath, help," Haley said trying to break free, when all of a sudden there was a flash.

"Ha-ha, this will definitely be an ice-breaker of a picture at Duke, don't you think Hales." Lucas said shaking the photo in her face and running off. Her parents broke out into their usual fits of laughter.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Screamed Haley "IF YOU WANT TO SEE BROAD DAYLIGHT TOMORROW YOU WILL HAND ME THAT PICTURE!" Haley chased Lucas to his car and jumped on him trying to grab the picture.

"C'mon, ittle bittle Hawey Jamesh looksh shoooooo coooot." Lucas said in a mocking baby voice.

Haley shot him a piercing look, "If you show anyone, I will show everyone the picture of you wearing my ballet dress!" She said threateningly.

"Fine, fine," he said putting his hands up surrendering. "Hay, you told me that the dress was cool, I was only 5."

"Yeah and so dumb, nothing's changed," she said smiling sweetly.

"You do know I am staying with you for a week, your treading on thin ice young lady." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hold on let me just say bye to my parents." She gave both her parents one last hug and kissed them goodbye.

"Let's get this show on the road Lukey boy," Haley said punching the air and waving her parents goodbye. She got into the front seat, Lucas started the engine. "Leaving this crap hole behind," she muttered under her breath and smiling as they drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley opened a packet of crisps and watched Lucas intently as she chucked a couple of crisps into her mouth, "What?" He said without looking at her.

"She spoke to you didn't she?"

"What?"

"Peyton!"

"Maybe."

"Lucas, you can't lie to me I'm your best friend I know you better than you know yourself."

"But you can lie to me right?"

"What?" Haley said quickly looking away.

"James, I know you know."

"You know I know what?" Haley said trying to act dumb.

"Acting dumb isn't one of your strengths." He said turning to look at her.

"Sorry." She muffled "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So you thought you'd deal with Nathan all by yourself?" He said knowingly.

"You know?"

"Well yeah."

"So what's happening with you and Peyton?"

"I don't know, I told her I need some time," he said biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, Luke I wish there was something I could do." she sighed.

"I know fresh start right?"

"Fresh start," she said smiling as they pulled into the entrance of Duke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke helped Haley gather her things and take them up to her flat, her room was nice, she paid a little extra to get an on-suite bedroom and she was supposed to be sharing it with another girl, but she was on holiday in Ibiza so wouldn't be here for another week, which is why Haley managed to sneak Lucas in.

"Right let's chuck all these bags in my room and take a look around." Haley said dragging her bags into her room with Lucas tailing her.

They managed to get all the bags up and were exhausted after all the carrying. They stepped outside and walked around the gardens, "Oh my gosh Luke look, the wisteria-covered pergola," she squealed pointing to a porch like thing decorated in tiny purple flowers. Haley ran towards it, whilst Lucas rolled his eyes and followed.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," she said leaning against some railings.

"What's so special about this," he said trying to pull some flowers from the top.

"I don't know I saw it in a book and ever since I was a little girl and it's just been a dream to come here." She said shyly, she called him closer and whispered "You know when I was little I used to imagine being proposed to by my perfect man here, it's corny I know, but I think this place is so beautiful."

"You never told me that," Lucas said grinning from ear to ear.

"Laugh all you want," she said pushing him away.

"Oh look I see a cafe, let's go grab some food."

"Can't we stay a little longer, I feel like I'm in the movies," she said throwing her hands up and twirling dramatically.

"Fine you stay here and be all Juliet like, you never know Romeo might turn up whilst I'm at the cafe," he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut-up, oh get me a chocolate chip muffin and a coffee whilst you at it," she said ushering him away. "And make sure it's a big muffin." She called after him.

Haley leant over the railings, and smiled to herself breathing in the fresh smell of all the flowers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Said a deep yet soft voice.

Haley turned at the speed of lighting almost falling over; there was a tall Greek God like guy looking down at her smiling the most perfect smile she had ever seen. "Erm, yeah." She managed.

He wore a white T-shirt which accentuated his abs and biceps with dark blue jeans. He was lightly tanned with dark messy brown hair and had beautiful deep brown eyes, which reminded her of Daniel, in fact he looked a lot like Daniel, the only thing missing was the dimples. Haley realised she had been ogling at him, she blushed a little and quickly looked away gaining her composure, she pinched her self subtly just to make sure she was awake.

"Hey I'm Chris," he said putting his hand out to shake.

"Haley." She said shaking his hand, looking away as thoughts of Daniel started clouding her mind, without realising tears had started welling up and she was blinking frantically to fight them back.

"Hey, hey, did I say something to upset you," he said lightly placing his fingers under her chin beckoning for her to look up.

Haley pushed his hand away, "No, I'm sorry I should go." She turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was so lost in thought that she bumped straight into someone, sending his books flying. "Sorry," she said suppressing her tears. She looked up to see who the guy was as she handed the book back to him, her mouth fell wide open.

"YOU!" Her tears seemed to turn to fury "WHAT…" She was totally speechless.

"My daddy bought me my entry into college." He said sarcastically grabbing the book back off of her.

"What, uh, unbelievable just when I think my day can't get any worse," she said getting up and blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"You really are so full of yourself aren't you?" He said rolling his eyes in annoyance, "and believe it or not I got in on my merits..."

"HA! MERITS, Nathan Scott has merits!" Haley forced out laugh.

"On basketball," he finished sternly, piercing his eyes.

"Uh, whatever just make sure you stay well away from me." She uttered huffing in frustration.

"Reality check darling, you're the one that can't stay away from me but truth be told your not really my type, the stuck-up-I'm-too-good-for-anyone doesn't really strike me as hot." He fired back.

"Yeah but the I'm-so-wrapped-in-Nathan-nothing-else-in-my-life-matters does." She hit back.

Nathan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her so his face was inches away from hers. "Listen James, your treading on thin ice here, if you want your life to be as normal as it can be, you better learn when to shut-up."

"HA!" she forced out, "Are you threatening _me_?"

"Threaten, warn, advise, it's all the same right?" He said staring hard at Haley. "Believe you me, I can't stand you as much as you can't stand me, you go your way I go mine, stay away from me and I stay away from you." He said menacingly.

"Perfectly fine with me." Haley said slowly, pulling her arm for his grip.

"Fine," Nathan clarified.

"Fine!" Haley repeated as they both turned to walk their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, there you are, Hales you know how big this campus is, I bought you 2 muffins and the coffees probably stone cold now and you're in your room cr…." Lucas shut the door behind him and quickly placed the things on the desk next to him. "Hey, Hales, what's up?" He sat next to her on her bed and putting an arm around her.

"Luke, I miss him…" she sobbed.

"I know, but I know someone better will come along" he said soothingly.

"...Nathan's..."

"What Nathan?" Lucas said withdrawing his arm and moving to sit opposite Haley.

"No, he's here Luke, he's at Duke," Haley burst into tears, as Lucas held her, "I'm such a girl," she mumbled.

"It's going to be O.K. I promise you." Lucas said as he tried to control his anger. "Hey Hales, stop this crying how about we order some pizza and watch whatever movie you want?" Luke said cupping her cheek.

"Even if it's boring and you don't like it?" She sniffed.

"Even if it's boring and I don't like it." He smiled. "You stay right here I think I forgot my wallet at the cafe." Lucas left searching for the person he hated most.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was sitting with a group of guys outside the cafe, when someone called him from behind. "Hey you!" Said a stern voice.

Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw Lucas standing with his fists clenched and a look that could kill. Nathan ignored him and turned back to the guys as they were rating the hottest girls in college.

"Hey jackass am not gonna say it again."

"Hey Nate, who's this jerk," said one of the elder guys "D'ya want me to deal with him?" He said about to get up.

"Nah, I got it," Nathan stopped him and walked towards Lucas.

"What do you want?" Nathan said with eyes full of hate.

"Stay the hell away from Haley, understand?"

Nathan smirked "Or what?"

"You'll be sorry daddy's boy."

Nathan's smirk broke out into his usual cocky grin, "We feeling a little left out basta…?"

"Stay away from Haley." Lucas repeated slowly.

"Aww, little girly come crying to her boyfriend, does she need protection from big bad Nathan huh?"

"If you don't I swear to God you will regret it big time." Lucas said breathing furiously.

Nathan sniggered; he stepped up to Lucas and whispered "You know if she's feeling a little lonely, I'll be more than happy too..."

Lucas grabbed him by his collar and punched him across the face pushing him to the ground. "You even think like that again and I will make sure you don't get up." Lucas turned around and stormed off.

Nathan's groupies came rushing to the scene, "Yo, Nate, you O.K?" One of the guys said rushing to his side.

Nathan stood up and wiped the blood from his lip, the side of his face felt like he'd been hit by a bus, he placed his hand over his jaw and winced.

"Let me go show that punk ass of a bi..."

"Don't. Just forget it, he'll get his." Nathan grabbed his bag and walked of to his room.

"There you are, Luke I've been looking all over for you, I don't want to stay inside and wallow I'm not that girl, I want to have some...What happened?" Haley said reading the look on Lucas's face.

"Let's just say, Nathan won't be kissing anyone with that face of his."

"Luke! I can manage, I don't need..."

"I know, I know you don't need your battles fought for you, but he was asking for it."

Haley raised her eyebrows at him, "Hold on, he didn't hit you back?"

"His words were enough." Lucas added quickly.

Haley paused "What did he say?"

"Something he shouldn't have." Lucas said in an end of conversation tone, Haley understood and stared at her feet thinking of something to say.

"You know by raising your legs slowly and lying on your back, you cannot sink into quicksand."

"What?" Lucas was bewildered.

"It' true I watched it on a documentary." Haley grinned goofily.

"I'll make sure I remember that the next time I'm sinking into quicksand." Lucas laughed and put his arm around her shoulder "Let's go find some food."

It was the last day before lectures would begin so Lucas was getting ready to head back. "Do you have to go?" Haley said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yes," he said gathering the last of his things.

"But... you still haven't found me a friend."

Just then the door flew open and a dazzlingly beautiful brunette walked in. Her hair was long and conditioned; her full fringe just covered her eyebrows but showed her twinkling hazel eyes. She had a slight tan and wore a plain white vest with cropped fitted jeans, showing her freshly tanned legs. She looked like a model, her dimple smile topped it all off as it revealed sincerity and benevolence. Lucas and Haley stared at her in awe.

"Wow," They both mouthed together.

"Yeah the rest of the bags over there please, ooh careful with that box Tristan, it's my special box containing all my goodies from Ibiza." She smiled her dazzling smile at one of the fifty guys that had helped to bring her luggage into the room.

Lucas's jaw seemed to be glued to the floor, Haley turned to look at him and slapped him gently across the arm, "Shut it, or you'll catch flies."

Haley stood up and made her way through the fifty million bags to get to the girl at the door, "Hi, I'm Haley." She smiled "Left anything out," she said as the last of the guys bought up some boxes and turned around to leave.

"Haha, I don't travel light." She laughed.

"Yeh, I figured," Haley tried to balance between an oversized Louis Vuitton suitcase and a Gucci bag.

"Sorry, I'll get it moved," she paused "well as soon as I can get in," she laughed, "I'm Brooke by the way, hold on I will get this mess sorted."

"Santa's little helper's ay?"

"Something like that." She winked and walked off into the direction of the guys that had helped her.

Haley turned around "I think I just found you your friend." Luke said lost in thought.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed "Stop whatever you are thinking and get a grip." Haley jumped over a couple of boxes to get to the other side of room where Lucas was sitting.

"She's beautiful," Lucas looked into thin air and started grinning.

"Eww, I don't even want to know what you're thinking," Haley threw a cushion at him.

"What!" Lucas asked innocently.

"Hey, don't you have to leave soon." Haley grinned.

"I can wait... a little while, maybe we could help Brooke with some of her stuff?"

"I think she's already gotten that taken care of my friend, come on let's go pack the rest of your stuff."

Lucas stuck out his bottom lip and followed Haley to her room. About half an hour later Haley and Lucas came out of her room.

"Wow." They both said together.

"You like?" Brooke said grinning.

"How did you...?"

"So fast." Lucas said finishing Haley's sentence.

"And so different, I mean it's like you redecorated the whole flat in like twenty minutes." Haley said with her mouth wide open.

"Well it was 22 actually and let's just say Brooke's little helpers are very good with their hands." Her grin widened.

Lucas melted at the sight of her smile, "Hey Brooke, your rooms all done," said a tall handsome guy coming out of her room.

"Thanks Matt," she winked at him and blew him a kiss as he left the room.

Haley laughed at the look on Lucas's face, "This is my friend Lucas, he thinks you're beautiful," Haley added.

"No, I didn't... I mean you are but, hi I'm Lucas." He said blushing.

Brooke giggled and gave him her biggest smile. "Nice to meet you Lukey boy, now come on drinks on me."

"Lucas has to..."

"What are we waiting for?" Lucas but in before Haley could finish her sentence.

Brooke linked her arms with Lucas and they both led the way with Haley following them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat staring at her coffee whilst Lucas and Brooke were talking about anything and everything. Haley looked at her watch "Oh my gosh, Luke it's 5:30!"

"Already?" He whinged.

"Do you guys have a curfew or something, coz if so 5:30?" Brooke asked a little confused.

"No, it's not that, Lucas has to get back home, he starts college tomorrow." Haley said getting up and grabbing her bag.

Brooke sighed "Oh, well it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see much more of you." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Lucas a peck on the cheek. "I'll catch you later roomie."

Brooke walked off leaving Haley to deal with a dumbstruck Lucas. He just couldn't keep the smile off of his face, "It's like Christmas." He whispered.

Haley pushed him playfully and walked with him back to her room grabbing his bags and helping him put them in his car. Haley stood outside and waved him off. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her feeling a little chilly and lonely and the same time. She sighed and stared in the direction of his car till it was out of sight.

"Boyfriend?"

Haley turned around, her mouth fell open "Hi, erm…"

"Sorry I wasn't prying I just wanted to apologise about the other day, I didn't mean to upset you," he paused and smiled his perfect little smile.

Haley realised she'd only said two words to the guy "Chris, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, surprised you remembered my name; I mean a pretty little thing like you must have guys like me come up to you all the time?" He grinned and looked down shyly.

Haley smiled at his cuteness, "Never as hot though." She mumbled.

"Huh?" He looked up not hearing what she said.

"Nothing." She added quickly.

"So…you didn't answer my question."

"What was the question again?" Haley asked innocently.

"How about I ask you over a coffee?"  
Haley bit her bottom lip; she wasn't really looking for a relationship right now, "Look…"  
"It's not a date, I promise." He said before she could finish.

Haley giggled at his adorability, he probably could've gotten any girl he wanted yet it was Haley he was after. "Erm…"

"If you don't like coffee, I'm sure we can do ice-cream?" Hoping she'd definitely say yes.

"Well…"

"I won't try anything, I'll keep my hands on the table at all times, and we can even talk about your boyfri…"

Haley burst out into laughter, "And people think I talk a lot."

He looked down blushing, "I talk a lot, when I get nervous."

"So does that mean I make you nervous?" Haley said playfully.

"Ye…No… I mean…" He started.

"Tomorrow at 4 at the café by the little bridge, meet me there." She giggled and walked off leaving a very happy Chris behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys sorry about the late update, EXAMS!! The story will get better i promise (well i hope it will). I just want to thank the reviewers, keep em coming. I love em! :)  
**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sat staring at his watch and looking out of the window every two seconds, I knew it was too good to be true, _a hot girl like her with someone like me_! He thought to himself as he stared down the coffees he'd ordered. It was 4.30 and there was no sign of Haley, he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Been waiting long..." Said a hesitant voice.

Chris looked up, "Oh, no not that long, I just got here actually." He lied.

Haley giggled, "The coffees stone cold, you're lying, rule number one Haley James despises liars."

"I'm sorry; I thought you weren't going to turn up."

"Yeah funny story, my tutee wouldn't let me leave, he told me he was in love with me and couldn't bear to be apart from me."

Chris smiled "You're tutoring already? Impressive, it's the first day in college and you're already helping others."

"Yeah, I did a lot back at high school, it just gives me hope, I mean when I'm tutoring someone, and they get it, and that light goes on, I feel good! I feel worthy, you know..."

Chris smiled as he took in her beauty, she was smart, hot and made sense, he knew he hadn't known her for long but there was just something drawing him to her.

"Hey there, anyone home, I've been asking you the same thing like 5 times and you've been staring at me with this goofy grin of your face." Haley added mockingly copying his look.

Chris didn't realise, he was so lost in her eyes that she's been talking to him for the whole time.

"Yeah definitely."

"You did hear what I just said didn't you?" Haley repeated.

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

An evil smile formed at Haley's lips "So where do you want to do it?" She said huskily.

Chris looked taken back "huh?"

"You know," Haley said biting her bottom lip, "I mean my place might be free, I think Brooke might've gone out, there's always the library, there's this really quiet bit I found where no-one disturbs you."

Chris's eyes widened is she talking about what I think she's talking about, he thought, starting to get hot under his T-shirt. He cleared his throat "Wh...Wha...What are you erm talking about?"

Haley burst out laughing "Lie number two, your not doing very well with your note taking are you?"

Chris looked away awkwardly, "I didn't mean to."

"I was talking about our Literature work, seeing as though we're both doing the same thing I thought we could work on it together?"

"Yeah that would be great," he started to feel a little more comfortable in her presence and decided to make sure he listened and didn't daze off.

A little while later a large sundae was out on their table with two spoons. "Wow." Haley said licking her lips.

"There's only one." Chris added.

"Hmmm, I guess we're going to have to share then aren't we Chrissy boy." She teased. "Right I take this section and this section and when we get to about here," Haley pointed with her spoon at the bottom 8th, "you can have it."

Chris laughed and started at the sundae as he started asking Haley 101 questions about herself, he wanted to know everything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just leave me alone, I told you I'm not after anything serious," Nathan told a girl who was on the verge of tears as she held onto his arm for dear life.

"Nathan please, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, we spend one night together and you crazy chicks' thing I'm gonna have your kids," Nathan sighed "Look Shan..."

"Sarah!" the girl quickly corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. I've told you before and I'm going to tell you again, Nathan Scott never gets serious with a girl, I'm sorry that's just how it is, I have more important things to focus on."

"Like what?" Sarah sobbed.

"Like basketball, and other things, I'm sorry." He walked off and walked into the nearest café, seriously needing a coffee as the girl had given him the biggest headache possible.

"Hey one coffee make it real strong." He was about to take out his wallet when, when he looked to his right and saw Haley smiling and laughing with some guy Nathan had never seen before. He couldn't see as the guy had his back to him but could see that Haley was having a great time. He started walking closer, and was a table away from them when a girl grabbed his hand.

"Nathan, baby, you never called." Said a slutty blonde with a skirt that was way too short and a top that revealed way too much.

"Yeah, been busy," he tried to pull away.

Haley looked up and saw the person and saw Nathan being smothered by a slutty blonde, she also noticed the cut on his lip and his bruised cheek, and she quickly looked away and decided to ignore him.

"Nathaaaaaan." Called a red headed girl from behind him.

"For Fu…" He turned around and saw the person he was dreading the most "Rachel." His eyes widened, he looked back towards Haley's table and noticed she was having too good of a time to realise him, he quickened his pace. Grabbed Rachel by the arm and left before anyone could notice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Haley had started spending a lot of time with Chris, she really enjoyed his company and found him to be a right laugh. He was the one people in college whose presence comforted Haley, and let her be herself.

She sat in the library waiting for her new tutee to arrive; he was half an hour late. _Great he's probably one of those arrogant jocks that's gonna sweet talk his way through this whole hour_, Haley thought to herself as she starting piling the books in front of her and leant down to pick a book off the floor.

"Sorry, I'm late, some crazy girl wouldn't let me go, and she told me she was in love with me."

"That's ok, grab a sea...." Haley and Nathan's eyes met. "You have got to be kidding me." She quickly stood up knocking the pile of books over and sending them in different directions.

Nathan stood there in total shock, his hand holding his bag strap.

"I must be in the wrong place," Haley quickly took her timetable out, it stated the section and the time clearly and the students initials were NS. _Oh my god_, she thought.

Nathan didn't know what to do; he'd never been in such an awkward situation. "Erm..."

"I CAN'T TUTOR YOU!" Haley finally let out; her uproar was followed by a thousand "shushes."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Look..." Nathan started.

"Don't you 'look' me Scott, I'm going to get this sorted, come with me, no stay here, no do whatever, I'm going to the guy in charge," Haley was about to storm off when Nathan grabbed her by the arm.

Haley looked up at him in complete and utter shock, "Look it's an hour, let's just get it over and done with, plus my coach says I need something to fall back on and I decided to take up Business and Law." Haley's mouth fell open.

"You what?"

"Yeah, I just need to some help, you don't even have to talk to me, you can write notes." Nathan pleaded.

"Nathan what do you want?" Haley pulled her arm from his grip.

"You wouldn't understand, no-one else wants to tutor me, they all think I'm gonna flunk."

"But I thought you were majoring in basketball."

"I am, it's just a back up plan, that's all, I mean when my dad bust his knee he found it real hard to find something else, it was only because of my mom's parents that he got a job."

"Yeah well you'll always have your daddy's place won't you?" Haley rolled her eyes not believing the nerve of him.

Nathan clenched his jaw "You don't know the first thing about me and my dad, and plus I can't work with him he's jus..." He paused and took a deep breath, "I need to get away from him, I can't… you don't need to hear this, shit, why am I saying this to you anyway," he cleared his throat, "Will you tutor me or not? I'll understand if you say no…"

"N..."

"But please before you say anything just think about it, you're a tutor your personal interests shouldn't clash with the interest of work with a tutee right?"

Haley stared at the clutter of books on the floor _Luke is going to hate me for this_, she thought _I'm gonna hate me for this._

She let out a deep breath "Fine, but on one condition, you never contact me unless it's urgent and Lucas never finds out about this."

"That's two." Nathan joked trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Whatever." Haley crouched down and started picking up the books, Nathan crouched down to help her, they both picked up the books in silence.

"Right, so do you have your books?" Haley asked.

"Yeah they're all here," Nathan took out all of his books from his bag and placed them on the table.

"That's a start."

"Yeah."

"Right, so let's start with marketing methods first."

"All you need is charisma and a good smile." Nathan joked.

Haley shot him a look "If you want this to be kept civil, I suggest you drop the comedy act and focus."

"Sorry."

"So if we start on this page…." Haley's voice trailed off, she put her hair up and placed a pencil in between to keep it up in the bun. Nathan watched her with anticipation, trying to listen to what she was saying but couldn't take in a word. _God this is gonna be hard_ he thought to himself.

"Right, so if you take out your pencil, you can draw this diagram, which will help you focus on the main areas." Nathan leant forward; his hand was inches away from Haley's cheek.

She instantly flinched back, "What are you doing?"

He leant a little further and pulled the pencil out from her hair, "My pencil." He added.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haley blushed and quickly went back to talking about the work.

Nathan smiled to himself as he leant back in his chair stretching his arms.

The hour was finally over and Nathan had left leaving an exhausted Haley sitting with her head in her hands in the library.

"This seat taken?"

Haley looked up and smiled with relief, "Hey Chris, I was just coming to find you actually."

"Wow, what do I owe this honor?" He joked, throwing his bag on the floor and taking the seat opposite Haley.

"I need food."

"Difficult student?"

"Something like that."

"C'mon, foods on me." Chris put his arm around Haley, as she rested her head against his chest and stuck out her bottom lip contemplating what to do.

"How about we order a pizza and watch something stupid?"

"I think Brooke has other plans for our flat tonight."

"Oh, well you could always come back to mine, I don't think my roomie's in today either."

"You're on, but first I need to go drop this stuff back home, I'll meet you at your place in about half an hour."

"It's a date," he teased.

"You wish!" Haley stuck out her tongue and walked off in the opposite direction.

Haley decided to take a short cut back to her place which was a bit of a dodgy route; it was fairly dark, but decided to take a chance as it would save her so much time.

She climbed through the whole in the gate and brushed the dust off of her, she started walking and held her bag close to her, it was fairly quiet. She made sure to check behind her every two seconds and quickened here pace, she almost slipped over a piece of glass, which sent her Ipod flying, "SHIT!" she said a little louder than planned. "Now where am I gonna found that?" She got on her knees and gently starting feeling around when she swore she heard someone moaning. She shook her head and thought maybe she was imagining it, then she realised that the moans had become more constant and it sounded like the person was in pain. She walked closer to the sounds and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh, _Nathan_!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please keep the reviews coming oh and i just realised that the name Chris goes well with the whole Chris Keller stuff, but i assure you he looks nothing like him (LOL sorry to offend the Chris Keller lovers, this guys way hotter - well you know what I mean), it was a total coincidence that they both share the same name. hehe!**

**:)**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh Nathan!" Haley gasped as she looked at the sight before her. Nathan was struggling to breathe, and was covered in blood; his face was bruised and barely recognisable. He was holding onto his ribs and trying to stay awake. Haley threw her bag on the floor and instantly ran to his side. "Nathan, Nathan, what happened?" She held his face in her hands, the light was flickering from the street lamp which he was propped up against, his eyes were closed and face was full of blood, he let out an occasional moan, but never said anything.

"Nathan! NATHAN!" Haley said a little louder slapping him lightly on his face, "Talk to me, stay awake...Nathan!" Haley had no idea what to do, she'd seen stuff like this in the movies but never actually thought it happened, well she never actually thought she'd be put in such a position.

Nathan was slowly sliding off the pole and his head fell into Haley's lap, "No, Nathan, I need you to stay awake, please." Haley pleaded, her hands were covered in his blood, "I need to get help, stay here, well obviously you're not going to go anywhere, but I should get help, yeah, help." Haley was about to stand up when Nathan's hand landed on her arm.

"Don't leave me," he whispered and fell unconscious.

"NO! Nathan, you're not dying on me, I have a lot to get you back for, come on stay with me," Haley stated on the verge of tears. She quickly took out her phone. "Hi, I need an ambulance straight away, please....erm I don't know what happened, my friend, no some guy I know, No I don't know what he is to me... he's been injured... I told you I don't know what happened he's not talking... ther...there's a lot of blood, I think his ribs are broken... I DON'T KNOW I'M NOT A DOCTOR..." Haley screamed panicking, "Just hurry please... we're behind the college stadium... the little alley behind... no... No-one else is here... what do I do... yes I feel a pulse I think... ok... please hurry." Haley sat holding Nathan as he lay in her lap. "Nathan stay awake, tell me what's your favourite colour or your favourite food," Haley was desperately trying to keep him awake, as much as she disliked the guy she would never want him dead, especially in her lap.

About five minutes later, Haley could hear sirens, "You're going to be o.k., I know It.!"

The paramedics rushed to Nathan with a stretcher, "How long has he been unconscious?" Asked one of the paramedics.

"I don't know about 5 minutes I think." Haley stood up as they placed him on the stretcher, her clothes and hands were covered in his blood.

"Are you coming with us?" Asked the other paramedic, Haley shook her head slowly, "Right don't worry Miss; we'll do everything we can to save your boyfriend." And with that they shut the doors and sped off.

Haley stood staring after as she whispered "He's not my boyfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley slowly walked back to her room; flashbacks of Nathan's face kept appearing in her mind. She got to her room and was grateful that Brooke was not home, she couldn't deal with all the questions right now. She headed straight for the shower and washed the blood off of her, she could still smell it even after she'd washed herself thoroughly.

She came out and saw Brooke enter with some guy stuck to her like glue, "Haley," Brooke said pulling away from the guy and catching her breath. "I didn't think you'd be home."

Haley looked at Brooke and burst into tears and headed straight for her room. Brooke stared after her "I think you should go." She told the guy who was with her.

"Bu..."

"I'll call you." She added pushing him out of the door. Brooke gained her composure and knocked on Haley's door. "Haley can I come in?"

There was no answer, she tried again but there was still no answer, she took a deep breath and knocked again. "Haley, you best be decent, coz I'm coming in..." Brooke opened the door and saw Haley sobbing hysterically into her pillow.

"Oh my gosh, hunnie what happened?" Brooke sat next to Haley on the bed and stroked her hair.

Haley sat up and tried to speak but burst out into tears again, "Shh, shhh it's ok," Brooke took her into her arms, "It's gonna be O.k., sweetie it's ok, I'm here."

Haley cried for a good 10 minutes and withdrew herself from Brooke, "I just need some time alone." She managed.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Brooke asked cocking her head to one side and sticking out her bottom lip. Haley shook her head and sniffed. "Well you know where I am if you do, o.k. I'll be right outside." Brooke kissed Haley on the forehead and headed out of the room

Haley couldn't sleep all night, the scene with Nathan was replaying in her mind all night. She decided to get out of bed at 6 and take another shower. She paced the room up and down contemplating whether to go visit him or not.

After an hour of arguing with herself she'd decided to go visit him, it was 8'oclock in the morning, she thought he might still be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to him. She decided to take a box of chocolates and some oranges as she didn't really see Nathan as the flower kind of guy.

She grabbed the bus to the hospital and asked the receptionist for his room, the lady told her and Haley followed the instructions given to her.

_Room 23a_ she thought to herself looking up at the door in front of her, she took a deep breath and plastered a smile across her face. She lightly knocked and stuck her head round the door, "Hey, wow they really did clean you up well." She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway unsure about entering. Nathan's face instantly broke out into a smile and he tried to sit up as he saw her.

"Hey, come on in." He managed softly as he winced with pain whilst sitting up.

"Hope you don't mind I'm a little early, I thought I'd beat the Nathan flan club hour, but looks like they already beat me to it." She laughed looking at the room covered in balloons, flowers and gifts.

Nathan chuckled a little, "Yeah, they must have come in when I was asleep; you're the first person I've since I've been here actually." He paused as they both looked away awkwardly, "These drugs keep you knocked out for hours, I can't remember the last time I slept so good." He said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Must find out what it is?" Haley joked.

"Hey why are you standing come take a seat." He beckoned towards the chair next to him.

"Oh, yeah of course, I bought you chocolates and oranges, I was going to bring flowers but then I didn't think you'd appreciate them, seeing as though your all sporty an all, you know like a Ray Zahab, the manly man."

"Who?"

"You know Ray Zahab the Canadian ultra marathon runner, personal trainer and motivational speaker. He lives in Chelsea, Quebec and agreed to work with the H2O Africa project and be part of the first team of runners to cross the Sahara from coast to coast..." Haley paused and noticed the stunned, blank look on Nathan's face, "I read a lot." She added innocently averting her gaze and wanting to quickly change the subject.

"And talk a lot." He added.

"So does it hurt?" She asked ignoring his comment and sucking in her bottom lip as she pulled her chair closer to Nathan's bed.

"Well yeah, broken ribs, fractured leg and bruises all over, isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park now is it?"

Haley looked around the room uncomfortably, "Stupid question huh?"

"No, I'm sorry, I should be thanking you," His voice softened "You saved my life Haley."

"Yeah, I guess that makes me a lifesaver, ha-ha, funny you know in movies..." She looked at Nathan, "Sorry I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Nathan nodded and smiled at her whilst she blushed and looked down at her feet, sucking in her bottom lip again.

"So... do I get to know what happened?"

"I was waiting for that question." Nathan readjusted his position trying to find a more comfortable way to sit, but was hopeless.

"You don't have to you know."

Nathan looked at his hands and thought hard, "I just... just got mixed up with the wrong people."

"Drugs?"

"No, no nothing like that, it was a girl."

Haley's mouth fell open "Whoa, she kicked your ass to the curb dude, she must have been one strong girly..."

Nathan waited for her to finish "Done?"

"Sorry, carry on."

"Well, let's just say her 5 brothers took care of me, I turned her down and she couldn't take it, I told her from the start that I wasn't in it for the long term, then she told her brothers I got her pregnant, which was a lie, then they got mad and beat the shit out of me."

Haley looked down at her hands not knowing what to say, "I know what you're thinking," he said breaking the silence "I deserved it..."

Haley opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Nathan forced out a laugh "Yeah, the jackass finally got what he deserved huh?"

Haley wished she'd never asked the question and tried to change the subject

"So some-one must love you loads because, the amount of red roses and heart shape chocolate boxes you have in that corner, Whoa, you could open shop, " she laughed, "Was it mommy?"

Nathan glared at her and chuckled, which made him wince in pain as his ribs started to hurt.

"I'm sorry." Haley saw him screw up his face in pain, "I'll try not to make you laugh."

Nathan smiled at her sweetness, "No actually, it wasn't my mom, it was my erm girlfriend."

"Oh. Wow," Haley tried to think of something to say as the moment was becoming more and more awkward. "But..."

"Yeah, she's not from here," Nathan looked down ashamed.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I know."

_This just keeps on getting worse and worse_ Haley thought. She looked up and noticed Nathan was trying to sort his pillows out but couldn't move much as the pain was too much for him to take.

"Hey let me get that for you." Haley stood up and put her arms either side of Nathan, not realising how close she was to him as she tried to lift his pillows. Nathan watched her the whole time, but she was too busy to notice, he stared at her pretty pink lips and felt the urge to kiss them. _Shit_ he thought, he could smell her sweet scent, his heart was racing now, he didn't know what was happening to him, he started feeling hotter but shook his head hoping he could shake the thoughts off as well.

Haley realised that she could fell his breath on her cheek, his lips were parted and he was staring right into her eyes, she looked up into his beautiful sparkling blue eyes and was locked in his gaze.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nathan whispered.

Haley didn't move back, she felt as if she couldn't, she didn't want to, her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, Nathan moved closer to Haley, she found herself being drawn to him.

"WHAT ON EATH?" Said an annoyingly high pitched voice from the door, Haley jumped back.

"It's not what it looks like." Haley added in her defense.

"It looked like you were trying to kiss my boyfriend."

Haley's eyes widened, she looked at Nathan, who sat there staring back at her not knowing what to say.

"I was just..."

"She was sorting my pillow."

"Yeah pillow, erm he was in pain and erm I moved forward..."

"Coz I couldn't turn backwards...."

"Yeah pillow."

"Yeah pillow." Nathan repeated.

"Right." Added the redhead, "So who are you?" She asked looking Haley up and down.

"Ha...Haley." She smiled.

"She's the girl that saved my life." Nathan added.

"Yeah, super girl that's me, well I should go I've outstayed my welcome by a mile and should go erm and try not to get killed whilst I'm gone I can't save your life everyday," Haley joked, realising she had started to ramble "Right I was going." She was walked towards the door as Rachel watched her every move.

"I guess I have you to thank then." Rachel said stepping aside from the door and folding her arms.

"It was nothing."

"Hmm." Rachel raised her eyebrow at Haley and rolled her eyes.

Haley got to the door and realised she was still holding the bag she bought for Nathan "Oh I totally forgot, your oranges and chocolates." She quickly walked back and placed them on his bedside table. Rachel was silently watching her every move. "Thanks." Nathan smiled.

"Bye," Haley said and headed straight for the door leaving Rachel glaring at Nathan.

"What?" He asked innocently as Haley had left and Rachel was still staring at him.

Rachel came and sat next to Nathan, she took his hand in hers, "I have some great news."

"What?" Nathan said this time not so happily.

"I'm transferring to Duke."

Nathan's face fell instantly. "That's great." He lied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review my lovely's :) x **


	7. Chapter 7

Haley walked out of the hospital as quick as she could, she had no idea what had happened or was about to happen back there. _I hate him, I'm supposed to hate him_, she though as she sat down on a bench nearby with her head in her hands.

"Chris!" Haley shouted out suddenly remembering him. After everything that had happened she had totally forgotten to tell Chris about anything. Whilst he was waiting for her she was busy saving Nathan's life. She quickly caught the bus and ran straight to his flat.

Haley stopped outside his door and knocked on the door frantically, a very tired looking Chris came to the door in just his boxers, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "What?" He asked squinting.

Haley had never seen him topless or just in his boxers ever and she'd never realised how perfectly sculptured his body was, he could've been an underwear model or something, Haley shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, I know I was supposed to meet you but a friend well not really a friend but this guy that I know, I don't really like but I know well I kinda..."

Haley was cut off by a kiss, as Chris grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into his, Haley didn't know how to react she was so taken back that she had to withdraw in order to catch her breath. Chris stared back at her hoping she wouldn't turn around and slap him.

Haley's chest was beating very fast; her emotions were all very mixed up at this point, "What was that?" She whispered and she sucked in her bottom lip.

"I really like you Haley; I've liked you ever since I've laid my eyes in you, ever since I've seen you I just can't stop thinking about you." He paused still holding her waist and not letting her go.

Haley stared back into his beautiful deep brown eyes, she didn't know what she was feeling, she liked the way it felt in his arms, but she wasn't sure.

"I promise I'll treat you right, I'll give you no reason to ever doubt me."

Haley smiled at his cuteness, he was always charming like that, she put her arms round his neck, and leaned in to kiss him again. She hugged him hard trying to push out thoughts of Nathan. _God what am I doing_ she thought.

Two weeks later Nathan was discharged from the hospital and was walking around on his crutches he decided to pay a little more attention to his back-up plan as he was unable to play basketball, he would hide in the library hoping not to bump into Rachel but secretly wanting to meet with Haley. The truth was that she had been on his mind ever since the incident at the hospital and he felt like he never thanked her properly. She wasn't around much, well not in the library, which disappointed Nathan; he was looking forward to their next tutoring meeting which was tomorrow bright and early at 7. She had decided to come up with times where no-one would really see them together. He wasn't a morning guy but the thought of spending time with Haley bought a smile to his face.

"So here's where you've been hiding, who would've thought Nathan Scott hiding in the library."

"Rachel." He answered monotonously, a look of disappointment coming over his face.

"Yes baby it's me, you miss me much," she walked up behind him and put her hands round his neck leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and slowly moving to his neck.

Nathan pulled away "Rachel, please, I don't feel like it."

Rachel forced out a laugh and pulled a chair up next to him, "Since when have you not been in the mood for making out."

"I've got loads of work to catch up with."

Rachel closed the books and ran a finger down his chest and moving lower towards his trousers, Nathan pushed her hand away. "RACHEL!"

"Fine, you sit here and be all un-sexual like, I have cheerleading practice," She stood up and flicked her hair back, then leant down and whispered in his ear, "You know you can't resist me, I'll be in your room after practice wearing..." She bit her bottom lip and winked as she walked off.

Nathan rolled his eyes, he didn't know why he was with Rachel, but ever since the night of his beating he had started to think everything more thoroughly, he realised that every action of his had consequences. He couldn't risk any more time off which is why he put up with Rachel. Even though she had no idea about the real reason of his beating, due to her probably getting him killed instead of beaten. The truth was that Nathan would sleep around a lot because Rachel was never here, Rachel had her own life in Yale far far away from him, the way he liked it. He knew he had to stay with her for his family's sake as her father and his were best friends as well as business partners. Nathan's future was basically fixed with Rachel whether he liked it or not, he didn't give a crap about his Dad, it was his Mom who he was looking out for as she was going into a deep depression and the only thing keeping her sane was him and the fact that he was so 'in love' with Rachel, she wanted his future to be secure and what better way than having him marry her best friend's daughter. They all seemed to thing Rachel was this little perfect sincere girl who was like an angel, little did they know, she was far from it.

Nathan sat with his head in his hands, his thoughts kept drifting off to Haley, the way she smelt, the way she looked when she trying to explain something to him, the way she always sucked in her bottom lip when she was unsure about something, the way she would screw up her face in concentration when trying to figure out something Einstein probably could only do, just, the way she was. He threw his head back and grunted in frustration. He decided that fresh air was probably the best idea, so he picked up his books and chucked them in his bag and grabbed his crutches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey hot stuff."

"Call me that one more time and I will burn you."

Chris laughed, "Is that possible?"

"Dude, have you never heard of a Chinese burn," Haley did some stupid karate move and fell onto the sofa next to Chris, making them both laugh.

"I missed you in English today."

"I bet you did, with all the other girls there, I mean there was Suzie and Samantha and Elle and oh yeah how can I forget Chloeeee." Haley teased, "They so have crushes on you, the list just goes on."

"Well they'll just have to wait their turn then won't they, but hey do you want me to start on the guys that ogle at you?"

"Shut up." She playfully slapping his arm, "there are none."

"Oh, none, you call Alex and Matt and Jay and..."

"They so do not." Haley said widening her eyes.

"Yes they do, but you're so clueless you always have your head stuck in a book, I'm sure you've read Bell Jar like 5 times already."

"I was refreshing my memory and it's only my 3rd."

"It's about a crazy lady, what more do you want to remember."

"Hey it is not," Haley sat up and laid her head on his chest. "This feels weird."

Chris instantly tensed up. "What do you mean weird?"

"No, no, not bad weird like good weird, like..."

"Like?"

"I don't know, but you are okay about us keeping this quiet though."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why."

Haley sat up to face him, "Well I want to tell Luke in person and I wouldn't want him to hear it over gossip, you know," Haley paused and sucked in her bottom lip.

Chris smiled and stoked her hair, "Whatever you want."

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well, I hear there's this really quiet spot in the library and no-one ever goes there..."

"Shut-up," Haley punched him across the arm playfully "So not funny, let's go out and get something to eat, I am starved."

"Fine, let me go and freshen up."

"Gosh, your such a girl, that's going take like half an hour, did I mention I was hungry," Haley rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Shut-it, hot stuff," Chris said throwing a cushion at her and going towards the bathroom.

As soon as Chris walked into the bathroom there was a knock at the door, _hmm I didn't order pizza did I_ she thought whilst getting up and walking towards the door.

She pulled the door open, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, in front of her stood Nathan leaning on his crutches and drenched by the rain.

Haley didn't know what to say or do; she hadn't seen him since the accident. Her insides were doing back-flips, he looked so good standing there soaked from the rain, his top clung to his body showing his perfectly sculptured body, his hair was all wet and messy and his bright blue eyes were staring deep into hers.

"Nathan." Haley managed.

"I'm sorry; I know you told me not to come and all but I just..." Nathan paused, "I need some help with some work and I really don't understand."

"Now?"

"Well, if you're free."

"Actually I'm really busy right now, could we not do tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, tomorrow sounds great, I mean it was planned and all but... I should go see ya tomorrow." Nathan cursed himself under his breath "Idiot." He mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Haley asked hoping he would go away soon.

"Nothing." He said standing there staring at his feet.

"Was there anything else?" Haley asked.

"Oh, no sorry I should go bye." Nathan turned around and walked off into the rain.

"Nathan."

He spun around at the speed of lightning not realising the pain it would cause to his sides, "Yeah." He said trying to cover up the pain.

Haley handed him an umbrella, "It might help keep you dry."

"Oh, of course, yeah thanks!" Nathan said taking the umbrella from her and laughing nervously.

Haley smiled and closed the door. She leant on the door as her heart pounded tremendously fast _what the hell was that_ she thought.

"Hey who was it at the door." Chris asked coming out of the kitchen.

"You were in the bathroom." Haley replied confused.

"Yeah, I don't take that long," He laughed.

"Oh, no-one."

"No-one?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Haley James are you cheating on me."

"No!" Haley replied jumpily, "What?"

"Relax," he said pulling her closer to him and stroking her hair. "The way your acting, I'm starting to have doubts." He laughed.

"It was just a student that I tutor."

"Wow, he must have been one lucky tutee, coz he knows where you live _and_ he got your umbrella."

Haley laughed nervously, "So are we going to go eat?" She said changing the subject.

"Let's go," he said grabbing his coat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No we are not going to the ice-cream cart, it is raining like crazy, we will get drenched, no Haley we are staying in here."

"But..." Haley stuck out her bottom lip, "I really want ice-cream."

Chris laughed, "I forgot my umbrella in the car," he added.

"We don't need that, it's just rain and plus no meal is complete without ice-cream."

"You're not going to give up are you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nope." Haley said standing up and putting on her coat.

They both stood outside the restaurant they had just eaten in, the mini gazebo outside sheltered them from the rain.

"Right here goes, one two three, whoopee." Haley ran out into the rain twirling and singling like a little girl.

"Haley, come back you're gonna catch a cold," Chris shouted as his voice trailed off into the rain.

"Oh, come on don't be such a scrooge." She ran back to Chris and pulled him outside with her, "Dance with me baby." She shouted laughing.

Chris watched her as she twirled and danced in the rain jumping in puddles like a little girl; he laughed and started dancing with her, making sure he splashed her with all the puddles.

Rachel and Nathan were driving out to get something to eat, Nathan didn't want to but Rachel insisted. He sat in the car and stared out of the window.

"Do you want take-out, we can eat in the car if you really don't want to go in?"

"Whatever?" He replied staring out of the window.

"Fine you wait here, I'll be back in a bit." She got out and left Nathan with his thoughts.

He took out his phone and started playing a basket ball game, trying to push out the thoughts of earlier events, which included him making a fool of himself in front of Haley, not knowing why it bothered him so much. He sighed and stared back outside the window, he noticed a girl running around in the rain and jumping in puddles like a kid, it made him laugh. He took a closer look and realised the girl was Haley. He still had her umbrella with him and thought it would be a perfect excuse to talk, he rolled down the window and was about to call her when he realised that she wasn't alone, there was a guy with her, someone he'd never seen before. He picked Haley up and twirled her around then he put her down and pulled her into him from her waist, "You look so sexy in the rain," he told her, she laughed and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Nathan's jaw clenched, he didn't know what he was feeling, but he couldn't look away.

Just then Rachel came back into the car, "I got Chinese, and why is the window open..."

Nathan leant over and crashed his lips onto Rachel's. She pulled away "Whoa, I knew it wouldn't be long." She smiled and started the car, "We can finish this off back home."

Haley and Chris ran to the Ice cream cart which was put under a gazebo so they could stay dry, "Now wasn't that fun." She laughed.

"Yeah, if you plan on catching pneumonia." He added.

Haley laughed, "Erm, I think I'll have a strawberry with a side of chocolate chip and a little vanilla on the side." She told the guy behind the cart.

"Anything else," Chris said sarcastically.

"Hey, you can never have too much ice-cream." She said taking a spoonful from her tub.

"Yeah, I'll have a chocolate chip." He told the guy handing him the money.

"So you had fun today… boyfriend." She said leaning into him.

"So does that mean..."

"Yes, I lied, I actually already told Lucas, I was just unsure." She said sucking in her bottom lip and screwing up her face hoping he wouldn't get angry.

He laughed, "So does this mean, I can show you off to the world as my girlfriend."

"You sure can mister."

Chris leaned into kiss her and put his arm around her, Haley leant on his chest and smiled thinking the world couldn't be anymore perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the late update had a virus on my comp :( but it's all good now... i know the story's a little dry right now but i assure you that there is lots more drama to come.. please review :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris dropped Haley back to her flat after a great night. Haley practically skipped up the stairs to her flat, she expected Brooke to be asleep as it was 3 in the morning, so she quietly turned the key and crept slowly inside as the lights were all off.

"Haley James Wilson."

Haley jumped out her skin "Brooke, you scared the life out of me, what are you doing up so late and what… Wilson?" Haley asked catching her breath.

Brooke switched the lamp on as she sat cross legged on the sofa "Don't interrupt me when I'm tryna be all telly-offy mature like," Brooke said lifting her hand to face Haley, "Wilson, is Chris's surname doofus," She added mockingly "Anyway, mature-ness aside, you have a gift roomie." She squealed clapping her hands in excitement. She pointed to the other side of the room where Haley noticed a big black box with a pretty red ribbon tied around it, she walked towards it and knelt down beside it.

"It's real heavy," Brooke said breaking the silence, "I tried lifting it I thought it might be something designer or really expensive but it's way to heavy to be the new Gucci bag, unless it's packed with goodies." She said jumping up and down in her seat like a child. "Chris is a keeper baby he buys big heavy gifts packed with goodies."

Haley threw a cushion at Brooke, "Shut-up quippy." Haley sat next to the box and slowly tugged at the ribbon. She was a bit hesitant about opening it because there was no note on the outside and she never really was sent gifts. She took a deep breath and pulled the box open and gasped at the sight of it.

"Is that it?" Brooke asked disappointed, "I waited three hours for that." Brooke huffed and walked off to her room "I am going to bed, I am suffering from a severe case of disappointment and I take it back Chris is so lame," she shut the door and went to bed.

Haley was so shocked she didn't know what to do, there was a little red card which said "_Pure and simple yet beautiful on the inside and so profound, Happy Birthday xXx_."

**Flashback**

_Haley was at the music store she would always go to after school, she loved the sight of all of the instruments but was unable to buy them as all her money was going to college funds, despite her scholarship. She would always go right to the back of the store because the owner hated people touching the instruments, but Haley secretly thought he had become accustomed to her, so he never said anything to her as the store was so large it was hard to hear her from the back. She walked right to the back of the store and would sit at this one key-board which she had absolutely fallen in love with. She would sit there and play and sing for hours sometimes loosing track of time. Then one day she sat and began to play and sing to herself, when she thought she heard a noise from the triangle section, she turned at the speed of light to see if anyone was there and let out a sigh of relief to see no-one. Haley didn't have enough self-confidence to play in front of any-one not even her best friend knew._

_She began to play again and sang to herself getting lost in the music._

"_What'cha doing?" Said a voice from behind her a couple of minutes later making her jump and blush instantly._

"_Daniel! What... when did you get here?"_

_He grinned, "A little while ago."_

"_You didn't...." Haley looked around the store and made sure no-one was listening, she moved closer to Daniel and whispered, "Hear me, did you?"_

_Daniel smiled goofily, "Hear you what? Sing in that beautiful voice of yours, maybe?"_

_Haley looked down turning extremely red, "This is so embarrassing."_

"_Oh, come on, you're great." He said nudging her._

"_You know you're the first to ever hear me, not even Luke has." _

"_Well I guess that makes me the luckiest guy on earth." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. _

"_Hales, one question."_

"_Shoot."_

"_There are so many more advanced, cooler keyboards here and yet you chose this one."_

_Haley smiled, "It's perfect," Daniel raised an eyebrow, Haley slapped him playfully across his arm._

"_No, I mean, it's simple yet so deep, you don't need all those funky gizmos, it's all about you and the music, pure talent, how it should be, it's pure and simple yet beautiful on the inside and so profound."_

**End of flashback**

Haley sat on her knees reading the note again and again, her birthday was not for another week, and she was guessing the gift came earlier than expected. She looked at the keyboard and ran her hand along it; it was the exact one she had always gone to at the store. She sat for what felt like hours lost in thought just staring at the keyboard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was wide awake and couldn't sleep; he was glad Rachel had finally moved out and got her own room. She didn't like the building he was in and wanted the luxury suite so her daddy paid a little extra for her to have the best room. Nathan didn't care as long as she was away from him he was happy. He lay on his back with his hands under his hands, his thought kept on drifting back to Haley.

**Flashback**

_Nathan was at the music store because he had to collect something for his neighbour's daughter. He asked the shop assistant where the triangles were kept, he pointed him to the direction and Nathan followed the instructions. Right where am I going to find the triangles he thought, stupid Clarisse with her stupid band and her stupid triangle. I mean triangle what a loser. He carried on arguing in his mind when he noticed a blonde girl sitting right at the back of the store; he couldn't make out who she was as a gigantic harp was blocking his view. She started to play, she had the voice of angel, Nathan thought as he tried to catch a glimpse o her. He was on his tiptoes, when all of a sudden he lost his balance and fell into the triangles sending half of them flying. The girl stopped playing and quickly looked his way. Luckily she never saw him but he saw enough of her to realise it was Haley. He stood up brushing the dust off of him and listened to her hypnotised by her music. He stood there mesmerized, but was disturbed when her boyfriend turned up; he wanted to leave but couldn't so he just stood there and listened to their conversation. After they left he went over to the keyboard and smiled, he called over the shop-assistant and asked him to reserve it for him. _

"_I'd like to buy it later though and I want you to send it on this date," he said handing the shop-assistant a piece of paper, "I'll ring you with the rest of the details, and just make sure no-one else gets this." He handed the shop-assistant a tip and winked then walked off whistling._

**End of Flashback **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Haley woke up and pulled open her curtains, the grounds were full of snow, she rubbed her eyes, "What, it's not meant to snow?" She thought out loud, she called for Brooke but there was no answer. She checked her watch and it was 6:50, she was meant to be meeting Nathan for their tutoring session in 10 minutes, "Crap!" She thought out loud as she quickly ran to the bathroom. She came out and found some jeans and a red polo neck top, that she found at the back of her wardrobe, she pulled out her coat and stuck on a hat, scarf and gloves. She ran to the door whilst trying to put her boots on the same time.

Haley reached the park where they were meant to be meeting; "Hey, I'm really sorry," Nathan was sitting on a bench waiting for her outside. "Nathan, it's snowing, we can't work outside!" Haley called out to him as she walked closer to the bench. He sat there grinning from ear to ear at her.

"Why not?"

Haley screwed her face up in confusion, _ok this feels really weird_ she thought, "Is it me or did this snow just appear randomly, coz it was fairly warm yesterday?" She asked as Nathan stood up and walked towards her.

"No, I think it's just you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Let's go the library."

"O.k." Nathan said grabbing his bag and following her.

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley tread carefully through the snow, trying her best not to slip and letting out a small girlish scream every time she was about to slip. Nathan picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball, "Nathan, I swear if you chuck that at me, I will shove it up your nose and make it come out of your ear." Haley said sternly without turning around.

"Wha…How?"

"Drop!"

Nathan gave in and emptied his hands, grinning his trademark Scott grin. The walk to the library seemed to take forever, they weren't even half way because Haley was adamant on not slipping and she refused to let Nathan carry her.

They stopped to get a coffee because Haley could no longer feel her feet, "Haley you know our hour's going to be up by the time we get there, just let me car…"

"No, we'll just start the hour as soon as we get there you are not carrying me, end of."

They stepped outside and started walking a little further, Nathan was getting bored of watching Haley taking baby steps so he decided to take the risk, he picked up a snowball and chuckled it at Haley.

"SCOTT!" She screamed without turning around "WHAT DID I SAY?!"

He laughed hysterically as Haley stood there hunched and was attempting to turn around, Nathan threw another one but Haley tried to duck and tried to grab some snow to throw at him, Nathan ran towards her trying to get her with another snowball but Haley lost her balance starting to slip, Nathan ran towards her trying to help her but he lost his balance as well, as Haley grabbed his arm, he fell backwards with Haley on top on him.

Nathan lay in the snow; with Haley on top of him he opened his eyes and saw that Haley had her eyes closed. He forced out a laugh, "Don't worry Haley you landed on something soft and hot," He joked.

Haley opened her eyes; her body was on top of Nathan's, somewhere she thought she'd never find herself. Nathan liked the feel of her warm breath on his face as she tried to say something but couldn't, he liked the feel of her body on his, it felt perfect. He stared deep into her eyes grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, my God," Haley said trying to get up but slipping again on top of Nathan, her lips missed his; she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers. Her heart was beating like crazy. She tried to get up but failed several times.

Nathan grinned, "You know you like it…" He grinned and grinded his pelvis into hers "On-top."

Haley stared at him horrified, "Wha... No," She tried getting up but the feeling of Nathan's body against hers sent electric sparks through her. Haley managed to sit up on top him so she was straddling his waist, as she found it impossible to get up.

Nathan repeated his movement, Haley had to hide the feeling it was giving her, she wanted to heave out a sigh of joy. Nathan grinned as he knew what he was doing to Haley was driving her crazy. The truth was that having her on top of him was sending his body into overdrive.

Haley gained her composure and thought that the fact that she was sitting on top of Nathan should be making him nervous and not her. Haley put her hands on Nathan's chest gesturing for him to stop, his eyes instantly widened. Haley grinned embarrassed for Nathan, as she knew perfectly well why his eyes had widened as she could feel the bulge in his trousers underneath her.

Haley couldn't hold her laughter, "Wow, it's real easy to turn you on."

Nathan looked anywhere but at Haley as he was starting to feel hot in the snow all of a sudden. Haley was about to get up.

"NO!" Nathan shouted grabbing Haley so she couldn't get up.

"What?" Haley asked frustrated, people are looking at us funny," she added as a couple walked by staring at them laying in the snow.

"You can't get up now, you know why." He said through gritted teeth, gesturing downwards with his eyes.

"But, that's not my problem," Haley said confused and starting to feel uncomfortable with this bulge underneath her.

"No Haley you've got to help me out, I can't…" Nathan stopped as a man walked by with his dog, giving them curious looks, "Let's wait for my friend to go away." He said slowly as he gritted his teeth and smiled at the man walking by.

"Well, your friends not gonna go away, with me sitting on it, is it?"

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud!"

"It's not my fault you find me irresistible," Haley mocked as she grinded on him teasingly.

Nathan let out a groan, "Stop it! It's not funny."

"Well I'm tired of sitting on top of you, I'm going." Haley was about to stand up, when Nathan pulled her back on top of him.

"NATHAN!"

"Fine, I'll go on top," he added quickly laughing.

"Yeah like your gonna be able to do that with little Mr Uppity Up playing Jack in the box."

"Little." Nathan repeated. "

"Eww, whatever, let me go."

"Take it back."

"Fine, it's not little, it's microscopic." Haley giggled.

"We could always end this argument with a little show and tell…"

"No thanks keep Jacky in the box… well try to."

"So, you said you were tired of being on-top." Nathan grinned, "You know we can swap positions."

"Yeah, coz I really wanna be underneath _you_."

"Some girls would kill to."

"I'm not some girls and anyway, you couldn't even if you tried."

"You wanna bet?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

Haley rolled her eyes and muttered "Whatever."

Nathan laughed and pulled Haley onto the ground causing her to scream as she landed in the cold snow, he quickly rolled himself so that he was now on-top of her.

"You were saying." He said laying on top of her.

"Get off of me," she said trying to push him off.

He chuckled at her attempt to push him off. "I never lose a bet James."

"UH! Get off, people are looking at us."

"Let them, we'll just tell them we're making snow angels." He grinned and stared back into her chocolate eyes and moved closer to her, he could feel her breath; he was centimetres away from her lips. Haley stared back up at him, his body was pressed up against hers, she was breathing furiously, she wanted to be angry at him, push him off but she couldn't she moved her head closer to his.

"Haley," he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back wanting him to kiss her more than anything.

"Haley," he repeated moving closer.

Her throat was growing dry and her body was feeling emotions she had never felt before. It was milliseconds away now.

"Haley…"

"Nathan, just…"

"Which bra do you think looks more slutty this red one or the black one."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to go in too desperate, you know."

Haley rolled off her bed and fell to the floor; she slowly opened her eyes and saw Brooke standing in front of her holding two bras. Haley massaged her head and looked up at Brooke who had pulled the blinds wide open, the light hurt Haley's eyes, "I was dreaming." Haley said out loud. "Oh gosh, how embarrassing, I was dreaming." She stuffed her head into her pillows.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with the black," Brooke decided finally walking out of the door but sticking her head back in and saying "Oh yeah, Haley, your with Chris you can't keep on saying Nathan's name in your dreams." Haley picked up one of her pillows and threw it in the direction of Brooke, Brooke ducked and added, "Oh you have 20 minutes to go see dream boy by the way, so I'd get your ass up and take a cold shower before hand." She laughed and ran off before Haley could get her hands on anything else to throw at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley got ready and was glad it wasn't snowing, she walked to the bench and saw no Nathan, she was glad he wasn't there yet as this gave her time to gain her composure and get all the notes ready.

She sat there reading the notes when someone cleared their throat causing Haley to look up.

"Sorry I'm late; I didn't expect you to be here so quick." Nathan added chucking his bag on the floor and sitting opposite Haley.

Haley gave him a confused look, and smiled "Right, wow your crutches are gone."

"Yeah, wanna get back on the court as soon as I can, so trying not to be too dependant on them."

"Don't be too hard on yourself though, I mean I can't save your life…"

"Yeah I get it, are you gonna hold that against me for the rest of my life." Nathan cut in coldly.

"I was just jok…"

"Yeah whatever, let's get on with the work," Nathan cut in again.

"O.k." Haley said sternly.

They sat for the next hour minutes talking only about the work but mostly working in silence as Nathan tried to work on the questions that Haley had given him to work on. Haley found herself trying to avoid Nathan's gaze ever since she had the dream.

Nathan looked at his watch. "Well, I guess my times up."

Haley was surprised as she was normally the one that would be keeping track on time, but it felt as if Nathan was more eager to leave her this time.

Haley sighed and passed him his book, their hands brushed against one another causing them both to look up into one another's eyes. Nathan looked away and stood up, "I'll catch you tomorrow."

He was about to walk off when Haley found herself calling his name without realising, "Nathan wait."

Nathan stopped not turning around, Haley walked to his side and stepped in front of him, "Is everything ok," she asked hesitantly.

Nathan stared back at her, "Everything's fine, why?"

"Well, this may sound a bit stupid, but I got the feeling that you're angry at me, I mean…"

"Look, this is strictly a work based relationship, so whether we like one another or not has nothing to do with it," Nathan huffed out in frustration "And anyway you have Chris." He muttered.

"What?" Haley asked confused and not hearing the last bit.

"Look, I get you saved my life, and I'm grateful, but I also get that you don't like me so let's drop the nice guy act and be civil when it's time of tutoring, but otherwise we don't need to talk at all."

Haley stared back at him in shock and blinked back her tears, "Fine!" She walked off grabbing her bag and storming off.

Nathan stood there and threw his head back in frustration. _Yeah well done you handled that real well jerk_, he thought cursing himself all the way back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley went back to her room, she didn't know why but Nathan's words really got to her. She didn't know what she felt for him. Brooke came home and found Haley sitting in her pyjamas eating ice-cream.

"Oh my gosh, is tutor girl skipping class." Brooke said astonished as she threw her bag in the floor and jumped onto the sofa next to Haley.

Haley stuck out her bottom lip and decided to fill Brooke in on everything that had happened, she couldn't tell Chris and telling Lucas was out of the question. So she felt Brooke was the closest thing she had to a best friend, so she spilt everything out to her. After Haley had explained everything to Brooke, Brooke paused and said, "So let me get this straight you're with Chris but getting presents from Daniel and you're dreaming about Nathan."

Haley sighed and threw her hands in frustration, realising what a mess she was in.

"Wow, you got yourself quite a love spider webby thingy." Brooke added finishing the ice-cream. "But what I don't get is why Daniel sent you that key-board, if you're no longer in contact with him."

"I don't know, it can't have been anyone else." Haley thought as she tried to think back.

"You really turned out to be a tutor-whore." Brooke said cleaning her spoon.

"Brooke! You're meant to be helping me!"

"I know, it's just confusing."

"You think." Haley said as she dug her head into the cushion that lay in front of her.

"Actually, you know what I think…"

"No and I don't want to."

"I think you Miss-Player-James has got a secret admirer, coz Danni boy seemed to heart broken over you to send you something like that so I think there's another guy in the picture…" Brooke gasped, "Oh my gosh Lucas!"

"Ewww, that's like wrong on so many levels, Luke's like my brother."

"Phew!" Brooke said in relief, she stood up to go throw the tub in the kitchen, "I'm telling you James you have a secret-admirer, who somehow knows you love music."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know the snow bit was a bit random, it's just been snowing here and i really felt like adding something snowy in ha-ha. but please review... and i will try to update regularly as i have holidays coming up :) X  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day before Haley's birthday; she was sitting with Nathan going over commercial law with him as he had a mock exam coming up in class. They sat in silence for most of the time; Haley sat there marking a test he'd done for her before. Nathan looked up at her discretely and noticed that she was wearing her glasses and had her faced screwed up in concentration as she muttered away to herself about the work. Nathan tried to hide his smile as she looked so cute, Haley looked up and saw him staring at her, "What?" She asked bluntly.

Nathan didn't realise that she had noticed him and thought that it'd be too late too look away, so saving the embarrassment he decided to ask her something, "Uh, how did I do?"

Haley looked back over the paper, "Hold on, I have two more sides to mark, then I'll get back to you."

Nathan decided to keep his eyes on his paper till she called him. Haley sat there thinking to herself, _the jerk only speaks to me when he feels like it, talk about PMS! _She rolledher eyes and carried on marking.

"So I heard it's your birthday tomorrow."

Haley grunted a "Yeah." Without looking up and carried on marking.

Nathan played with his pen, clicking it which was starting to annoy Haley, "Doing anything special?"

"No." She replied bluntly, _what happened to keeping it strictly work based_ she thought pursing her lips.

Nathan was struggling to hold the conversation, "So get anything nice?"  
Haley gave him a weird look, "My birthday's_ tomorrow_ why would I get 'anything nice' today?"

Nathan looked around nervously, "No… I meant, like maybe something came early, I mean not that I know… but from relatives, who live far or something…"

Haley put down her pen and paper and looked at him curiously, "Is there something I should know?"

Nathan's eyes widened, he began nervously, "No…er….why…why would there be?" He stuttered wishing he'd kept his big mouth shut.

Haley picked up her pen and paper, "Jeez, you'd think I'd know if I had family in Timbuktu, not you."

Nathan laughed nervously, he felt into his bag and found a box of crackerjacks, he opened the packet and took out a small package he opened it a found a bracelet inside.

"Here it's for you." Nathan said holding out the bracelet.

Haley looked up and saw Nathan holding a bracelet, "Nathan, stop it."

"Come on, think of it as an early birthday present," he said grabbing her wrist and putting it on her.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said grinning.

Haley picked up the book that was next to her, "You see this book, this book is me I am commercial law."

Nathan looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haley sighed, "It means that you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else, because I don't…"

Nathan laughed, "I don't even play football."

"Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to commercial law because commercial law don't care, and neither do I."

Nathan paused, "Well, does business law care? Cause I really suck at that, too."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Please don't waste my time, I'm already taking a huge risk on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of sh…"

Nathan laughed, "O.k., sorry," he sat back and ate his crackers watching Haley as she marked his work.

Haley broke the silence after ten minutes. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You got 82%!" She clapped smiling.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, well done, it's a huge improvement from the 29% you got last time!" Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Haley smiled back and started to gather her things, "Well it is my job, my work is done here for now, I'll see you on Monday."

Nathan stood up and started to gather his things, he looked at Haley who was trying to stuff an encyclopaedia of a book inside her bag, he chuckled. "Thanks," he added walking to Haley's side of the bench.

"No problem," Haley said without looking up, when all of a sudden she felt a tall shadow over here.

Nathan was standing right beside her. Haley looked up at him, "Was there anything else?"

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but paused; he bit his lip then thought hard and began, "I'm really grateful for everything Haley."

Haley forced a smile confused by his abrupt niceness since their last meeting.

"No I mean it."

"O.k." Haley said slowly, lifting her bag from the table.

Nathan stood there staring at her, Haley turned to walk in the opposite direction then turned around instantly and walked right up to Nathan, "You know I have no idea what your problem is you're the one who's all, 'oh we should keep this strictly a work based relationship' and then you're the one being all 'oh don't say I never gave you anything." She mimicked his deep voice. "I don't understand, you're so nice at one point, and then you turn jerk-off all of a sudden, not that I care because I really don't give a crap about you, I am frankly doing my job, but you just turn so hot and cold and it really irrita…" Haley was cut off by Nathan as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into his as he crashed his lips onto hers kissing her passionately. Haley was so confused and found her self kissing him back she thought she may still be dreaming but she opened her eyes realising it was real and pushed him away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said catching her breath.

Nathan stared back at her shocked by his own actions.

"You can't do that, just turn around and kiss me!" She shouted at him throwing her hands up in frustration.

Nathan stared back at her wanting to do it again, he'd kissed many girls but never anyone like Haley, he could still taste her lips, and he wanted more. He stepped closer to her hoping she wanted the same.

Haley watched him step closer, she'd never kissed anyone like Nathan before, her stomach was doing somersaults. He held her face in his hands; Haley pulled his hands away and closed her eyes, she sighed, "Nathan, I can't…"

"Shhh." Nathan put a finger to her lips, "Don't ruin it; I've wanted to do that for so long." He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in her sweet scent.

Haley didn't know what was happening to her she wanted to fight him off, to tell him to get lost and stay away from her but she couldn't, the truth was that as much as she wanted to hate Nathan, she couldn't. He was all she'd been thinking about for the last few weeks, ever since the hospital. Haley shook her head, "No this is wrong."

Nathan looked into her eyes knowing what she was thinking but wanted to play ignorant, "No…It feels so right."

Haley looked into his bright blue eyes, she knew he was right. She wanted to kiss him again, she wanted him to keep on holding her, she wanted him so bad. But she fought the temptation and withdrew from his grasp. "I'm sorry, this should've never happened… I'm…I'm with Chris."

The reality came crashing down on Nathan like a tonne of bricks, she was right, she was with Chris and he was with Rachel it could never work. Haley picked up her bag and ran off leaving Nathan standing there lost in thought repeating that one moment in his head again and again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was at the flower shop looking for the little purple flowers that Haley seemed to love. It was her birthday tomorrow and she didn't want to make a fuss but he had big plans. He finally found them and bought a big bunch he also went to buy her the necklace she fell in love with at the jewellery store but didn't buy it as it way too expensive. He came out of the store, despite the pouring rain his day had been perfect planning everything for Haley's birthday party, which she had no idea about. Chris looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late and Haley was texting him asking him where he was as it was pouring and pitch black outside. Chris chuckled at the text, he knew perfectly well what he was going to do tomorrow, he was finally going to tell Haley that he was in love with her. He pulled his grey jacket tighter around him and put on his hood as he started making his way his way home gleaming with joy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, get in the car it's pouring outside, you can't walk it back."

"I'm fine Dad, I will manage it's not far, I don't need you help." Nathan repeated for the third time as his Dad drove beside him slowly.

"Nathan get in the car now, I have some great news."

Nathan turned to his father, his face was drenched by the rain, "What I'm adopted?"

"Very funny, now get in."

Nathan knew his Dad wouldn't leave him alone, so got in and slammed the door shut, "What?!" he asked looking out of the window wishing that this meeting would be over.

Dan started driving again and kept his eyes on the road, "Nathan look at me when I am talking to you."

Nathan turned to look at his father, "Why so I can watch you watch the road?"

"Well I can't be watching you now can I?"

"Whatever, just say what you've gotta say." Nathan said bluntly.

"Right well, we know how you and Rachel have been getting along so well these last couple of months and we want to get you engaged."

Nathan's jaw dropped, "WHAT!"

"I thought you'd be pleased son, it's not everyday you find a girl like Rachel."

"You'd be surprised." Muttered Nathan, "And why so soon, let me finish college first then… maybe."

"Nathan you are wasting time, if you get engaged it will also be good for the business…"

"You're always thinking of yourself!" Nathan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Nathan, think about your mother, you know what state she's in, she'll be heartbroken."

"You don't give a shit about mom, as long as your business is running smoothly your happy…"

"Nathan I'm doing this so you have a better future, tabloids will love this stuff, and it'll be good for your publicity."

"No Dad it will be good for yours."

"Nathan you don't see it yet but I am doing this for the best."

Nathan couldn't control his anger. "NO, YOUR DOING IT FOR YOURSELF, YOU TRY TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY BY BLAMING EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENDED TO MUM ON ME, WHEN WE ALL KNOW IT'S YOU, YOU'RE THE ASS HERE!"

"Nathan I will not be spoken to like that."

"Whatever just stop the car."

"Nathan it's raining."

"I said stop the car."

Dan continued driving, "It's a busy road I can't just stop."

"Yes you can, there are cars pulled up on the side just pull up in front of that one near the jewellers store." Nathan pointed agitated, wanted to get out of the car and get some air.

Dan ignored him and Nathan grabbed the steering wheel. "NATHAN STOP!"

"NO DAD YOU…!"

They were fighting over the steering wheel when all of a sudden they heard a loud thud and a scream as they drove into a guy wearing a grey jacket sending his body flying into the air and landing in an awkward position. .

Nathan and Dan both froze, Nathan was about to get out, when Dan drove off. "DAD STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE HIT HIM!"

Dan looked extremely calm and said, "No, he ran out in front of us, it's a busy road, the helpless case doesn't know how to cross a road, we never hit him, someone else can help him, and he's not even that hurt."

Nathan looked into the side mirror and saw the body lying there as a couple of people gathered round shaking him trying to get him to wake up. "DAD HE'S NOT MOVING!" Nathan shouted panicking. "WE KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED HIM!" Nathan screamed panicking.

"Nathan."

"NO DAD THIS IS NOT RIGHT YOU CAN'T…"

"NATHAN, SHUT-UP." His dad screamed.

Nathan fell silent, the colour had drained from his face, they drove in silence until they reached his flat, his dad parked the car.

"Nathan listen to me, you never saw anything, nothing happened, that guy is probably running around now, he's fine, this will die down in a couple of days, I promise you, but I need you to keep quiet, understand, this will be bad for the company if anyone finds outs and we need to think about your mothers fragile state?"

Nathan nodded not knowing what to do or say and walked off to his room shaking all over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enjoy. =] and Review please! X**


	10. Chapter 10

Haley woke up the morning to see 10 miscalls on her phone from an unknown number. She looked at her clock and realised that it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon; she found this weird as Brooke would've woken her up by now. She dragged herself out of bed and her blanket was trailing her as she tried to open her eyes.

"Brooke." She shouted, dragging her self into the living room, "Broooooooke!" She shouted again getting agitated.

Brooke ran out of her room and saw Haley standing there half asleep in her pyjamas with her blanket hanging from her hand trailing behind her.

Brooke's eyes started to fill up with tears, "Oh, you poor thing, come here." She ran to Haley and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Haley stood there confused as Brooke held onto her, she slowly pushed her away. "What are you talking about? Why didn't you wake me?"

Brooke looked at her with a confused face which instantly changed to shock, "Oh my god, you don't know?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know do you?" Brooke began pacing the room panicking with her hand on her forehead rambling to herself, repeating the words 'she doesn't know' to herself.

Haley was very confused by Brooke and shook her head to wake herself up, "Brooke, what are you talking about?"

Brooke froze, almost forgetting that Haley was still in the room, she had no idea how to tell her. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Haley gestured with her eyes for Brooke to hurry up. Brooke fell silent and looked at her feet.

Haley laughed, "O.k. Brooke, now you're really freaking me out? Coz you've never been quiet for so long, come on out with it, who died?"

Brooke stared at Haley and closed her eyes and whispered. "Chris."

Haley fell silent then burst out into laughter, "Right, so not funny, now come on tell me what's up?"

Brooke sighed and took hold of Haley's hands, her voice softened, "Chris was…"

"Brooke, I said it's not funny." Said Haley in a slightly sterner tone.

"No Haley listen please, Chris was killed in a car accident last night, he…"

Haley pulled her hands away from Brooke, "You're lying, this is some kind of joke, maybe a little early for April fools; but you almost had me."

"Haley I'm serious."

"No, no I don't believe you." Haley started backing towards the door, "I spoke to him last night, he said he had a surprise for me it's my birthday, he can't die on my birthday, are you stupid Brooke, this is some kind of surprise party thing, where he's gonna pop up any minute, wait, let me ring him and I'm sure his phone will be switched off." Haley picked up her phone and rang Chris she was sent to his voicemail, "Aha see I told you, he's planning something and you're in it too, but I would've come up with something else, something a little better, a little less morbid you know." Suddenly her phone rang, "See that'll be him now, ringing from some random number saying he's caught up at a friends, I'm telling you." Haley picked up, "Yes this is Haley, who is this?... No you must have some mistake... no I saw him yesterday..." Haley dropped the phone; Brooke came to her side and started stroking her hair.

"You're lying… LIARS ALL OF YOU… HE'S NOT DEAD… I SAW HIM YESTERDAY!" Haley ran to the front door and ran outside, Brooke was calling after her but she kept on running, she was still in her pyjamas and stones were digging into her feet but she kept on running with tears streaming down her face, she ran and found herself at the wisteria-covered pergola where she first met Chris, she stood there in silence not knowing how to act or what to do.

Nathan went out jogging the next day to get his mind off of things; he couldn't sleep and had been at the gym since 6 in the morning. It was about 12:30 and he was out jogging, he ran past the wisteria covered pergola and noticed Haley standing there in her pyjamas lifeless. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Hey birthday girl, a little late to be in your pyjamas and hey you forgot your shoes, maybe I could buy you some as a birthday pres…." He laughed but quickly stopped as Haley turned to look up at him with her bloodshot eyes.

Nathan's face was full of concern, "Hey what happened?"

Haley broke down hysterically and found herself burying her face into Nathan's chest, Nathan was taken back but instantly found himself stroking her hair and holding her, trying to comfort her. Haley cried for what felt like forever. Nathan pulled her away and spoke softly, "what happened?"

"He told me this place was beautiful, I saw him yesterday, he was fine, he was meant to…meant to surprise me… he was… I…" Haley couldn't find anymore words.

Nathan caressed her cheek and wiped her tears, "Who?"

Haley couldn't bring herself to say his name, it hurt so much, she opened her mouth to say something but felt like she was going to faint, her eyes were closing suddenly and everything around her was spinning.  
"Haley, are you o.k.?"

Haley managed to compose herself, feeling sick to the bone and turning extremely pale, "I need to go to the hospital."

Nathan looked back at her still not knowing what happened. "Is everything O.k.?" He asked concerned.

"Will… will you come with me?" She asked as he held her.

"Of course." He said softly, his eyes full of concern, wishing that everything was o.k. with her.

They drove to the hospital in silence, Nathan sill had no idea as to what was wrong with Haley, she wouldn't or couldn't tell him. Once they got there Haley squeezed Nathan's hand, "Thank-you, but you don't have to come in with me."

"I want to." He said, as he wanted to know what it was that was wrong with Haley as he hated seeing her like she was.

They walked up to the reception, where a fairly plump lady sat typing away at her computer.

Haley reached the desk and cleared her throat; the lady looked up and smiled a warm smile that reminded her of her mother's. "How can I help you dear?"

"I'm…I'm…Haley…. James." She managed and took another deep breath. "There was a phone call from you earlier about…"

"Ah, yes of course, Haley James," she made a phone call and sent another friendly looking lady down who came up to them and asked them to follow her with a smile that was filled with remorse.

Haley did as he was told with Nathan close behind her still clueless as to what was happening. Haley froze as she saw the sign above the door, Nathan looked at her and looked up to see what she was looking at, in bold brass letters the words mortuary were above the door. His eyes widened and heart began beating faster, had Haley lost someone. The lady turned around and saw horrified look on Haley's face. "You don't have to do this yet sweetheart."

Haley looked at the lady and whispered, "Yes I do."

She pushed open the heavy doors and followed the woman to a bed which was covered with a white sheet, with someone underneath. Nathan didn't want Haley to go in as he could feel her pain, she tried to keep a straight face but he knew she was breaking in the inside.

The woman placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, Haley nodded, and Nathan held her hand reassuring her that he was by her side. The lady slowly removed the sheet to reveal the body. Haley screamed a scream that was full of pain and remorse and Nathan's eyes widened as his grip loosened from Haley's hand he had just realised who it was, it was Chris, Chris was dead. He looked at Haley as she broke down slowly falling to the ground, he held her before she fell and held her as tight as he could while she stood their screaming, "Why did you leave me?"

Haley turned and buried her face into Nathan's chest and he led her towards the door as the lady covered up the body and followed them outside.

Haley stood there sobbing, she felt that all her tears had come out and could not cry no more, the lady returned and handed Haley a bag that was filled with some of his belongings.

Nathan was still in so much shock and didn't know how to act around Haley. They sat on some chairs that were nearby as Haley had no strength to stand, the bag of his belongings was placed next to Haley. She sat there staring at it as Nathan stared at his hands not knowing what to say. He saw Haley staring at the bag and placed a hand on hers, "Do you want to leave?"

There was no response. Nathan bit his bottom lip trying really hard to think of something comforting to say. "I'm here if you want to talk?" There was still no answer, "Do…do you know… what… how…. It happened?" He asked wishing he didn't as soon as he did.

Haley leaned over to pick up the bag and slowly placed in her lap. Nathan watched her in anticipation. "Do you want some time alone?"

Haley stayed silent, and looked at Nathan with tired, red eyes. "Will you…?" She handing him the bag and gestured for him to take out what was inside, he was taken back as he thought she would want to be left alone. Nathan slowly took the black bag and looked at it. Haley watched him as he slowly took out a big bunch of purple flowers which were damaged and squished together. Haley picked them up and smelt them, she forced a smile and whispered, "He remembered." Then placed them next to her and watched Nathan as he placed his hand back into the bad and withdrew a small box. He handed it to her; she forced another smile and placed it next to her. Then Nathan placed his hand back into the bag and felt something large and soft. He slowly took it out and froze at the sight of it, it was a grey jacket. He froze with the jacket in his hand, his mind was flashing back to the accident. The guy was holding flowers and wore the exact same jacket that Nathan was holding in his hands, Nathan began shaking, it all made sense to him now, the jewellery box, the flowers, the jackets.

"It was Chris!" He mumbled.

Haley stared back at him confused by his abrupt change in behaviour; the colour had all drained from his face. "Nathan." She said shaking his arm, as he seemed to have zoned out on her.

Nathan jumped and quickly handed the jacket to Haley, as he quickly got to his feet. "I … I... I have to... have to go… sorry." He ran out of the hospital as fast as he could. He ran outside and found the nearest bench and sat down catching his breath, his head was in his hands and his mind was spinning.

A little while later Haley came out and found Nathan sitting on the bench looking devastated. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank-you."

Nathan jumped at the feel of her touch, "Hey, sorry about earlier, it's just…just… hospitals make me nervous." He lied as he hung his head in disgrace.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for dragging you here, I don't know what I would've done without you." She said smiling sympathetically.

Nathan looked away, this was the last thing he needed, Haley being nice to him, he couldn't bring himself to tell her, how was he meant to tell her that he was responsible for Chris's death.

"There's something I need to tell you." They both said at the same time.

Haley laughed, it was the first time she had smiled all day. "You first."

Nathan sighed and looked down at his hands, "Haley there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"Well, it's about Chris."

"Nathan don't worry about it, it was a car accident, no-ones to blame, it's a bit sick that the people never stopped, but I just want to say thank-you for being here, it means a lot." She sighed exhausted from all the crying.

Nathan bit his bottom lip; he couldn't tell her she'd hate him. "Anytime Haley, I'll always be here for you."

Haley held Chris's grey jacket in her hand and hugged it tight, "I think I'm gonna go home. I have to help plan for… his erm…funer…"

"Oh," Nathan interrupted understanding that she couldn't finish the sentence, "Of course, would you erm like me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks, I need some time alone, but thanks again," I guess you kind of have paid me back for saving your life after all, by just being here and helping me today." She smiled then walked off.

Nathan threw his head back in frustration, the guilt was killing him. He had to tell her.


End file.
